Superheroes
by nic98ole
Summary: You see a monster that needs to be destroyed, I see a beautiful boy that needs to be loved. AU. Cargan/Kames. R&R!
1. Cosmic Love

And another one. Popping these stories out like crazy. I hope that I can keep them all under control and update on a frequent basis. But then again, I update super quick. And I should be able to handle a bunch of stories at a time. Well, hope you all enjoy the first chapter of this story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>It was another one of those dreams. The dreams in which Logan was surrounded by the beautiful lights that exploded like fireworks and fell into crushed dust. And endless darkness that he couldn't see where he was going, only the lights showing him the way and only lights in his vision. But there was one thing that he could hear that always made him continue to walk through the darkness.<p>

The sound of someone's heartbeat echoing in his ears. Someone was in the darkness with him that he couldn't see.

Every time he would wake up from the dream, he would always be left wondering what were the dreams about or who's heartbeat haunted the area of darkness. And every time, he would be left to study and focus on his dreams other than the research that was paying for his and Kendall's rent. Not that Kendall was a complete bum, half of the things in the home was owned by him. Just that he was completely sure that someone was going to knock on the door and offer him a hockey career on a silver platter and was content with working at the coffee shop until then.

Which left Logan to bring in the money on research for a special genome. A genome that would achieve something that was only thought to be fiction, unattainable and only a childlike wonder.

A genome that would cause the person to receive superpowers.

Sure, Kendall believed that Logan was just wasting his time trying to work on something like that. But as long as Mr. Griffin was signing his paycheck every week and they still had a roof over their heads, Logan really didn't care. And it was an interesting subject to work on, though Logan didn't really know why Mr. Griffin was interested in this subject to begin with. Then again, it wasn't the first time Logan heard his eccentric employer ask for something out of the norm.

And so Logan sat at his desk, tapping his finger on the book in front of him and trying to focus on the recurring dream he's been having. Kendall walked in, carrying two cups of coffee and sat one down in front of the tired scientist.

"Long day at work?" the blond asked and Logan shook his head.

"No, just thinking about the dream,"

"Weird dream about the lights and the heartbeat?"

"Yeah,"

"Maybe you should stay away from those chemicals and stuff. It's probably getting to your head. By the way, Jennifer called,"

"Which one?"

"Your sister, moron," Kendall deadpanned and Logan shot him a scowl. It wasn't his fault that Logan's sister had two other friends that had the exact same name and basically adopted themselves into the family, calling him on a daily basis to bug him about his life and explaining their high school one. Girls. . .ugh. Kendall smiled and took a drink of his coffee, taking off his beanie and tossing it off onto the couch. "I'm going to take a shower. Make sure you call Jennifer back and Katie is supposed to be coming around here from school so be on the look out for her,"

Logan rolled his eyes in response as Kendall made his way up the stairs to the bathroom. Logan pushed aside the cup of coffee and rested his head on his arms, closing his eyes and humming out a soft tune.

He heard the heartbeat again, this time coming in closer and closer as he fell into slumber. It was steady and soft, comforting to Logan's own heart. And this time amiss the exploding lights and darkness, Logan could barely make out a figure standing in front of him. The figure was small and kind of skinny from where Logan stood and squinted. Another light exploded near Logan's face and the figure was closer. Now Logan could see it was a boy, arms toned and bare. A bright flash and the boy was closer.

Now Logan saw his face clearly. Large brown eyes that watched him with curiosity and happiness and a bright smile that matched and shown against his tan skin. A little birthmark was below the curled lips and dark coal-colored hair that seemed to blend into the darkness around him. In other words, one of the most beautiful people Logan had ever seen.

Another flash of light, and the boy's smiling lips were pressed onto Logan's.

Logan woke up with a jolt as the silver cellphone buzzed around on the table beside him and he flipped it open with a swift movement, answering 'Hello?' with a sigh.

"I'm pretty sure I told Kendall to tell you to call me back. What took you so long?" Jennifer's voice snapped back and Logan rubbed his forehead.

"I was just sleeping. I do get tired from working, you know,"

"And? I work too. And go to school,"

"What do you want, Jennifer?"

"Rude much," now the voice changed and Logan groaned. Jennifer always had him on speaker so the other Jennifers could listen in and add their commentary. Though, Logan wasn't sure which one was talking at the moment.

"We want you to drive us to a party John-David is throwing," the last Jennifer chimed in.

"Can't you guys walk?"

"John-David's house is like four miles. And walk there in heels? Not happening," Logan's sister explained and Logan could practically hear her eyes rolling at his question.

"We'll be there at 6. And you could pick us up at like 2,"

"Midnight,"

"Logan!" Jennifer shouted and Logan smirked.

"Eleven,"

"You are SO unfair!"

"Do you want to make it ten?"

"Ugh, fine midnight," Jennifer scoffed and the phone clicked off with a beep. Logan drew in a deep sigh and glanced around the empty living room. He then glanced over at the patio door, outside at the green swaying grass and the sky colored in reds and blues and violets bringing in the veil of night. He sighed to himself once more before closing his eyes and trying to focus on his dream again.

Until he heard a crash and felt the ground shook underneath him, his face beginning to feel warm and the scent of something sweet tickling his nose as his eyes fluttered open to find a boy on hands and knees on the table in front of him.

Naked.

Logan jumped back and fell backwards onto the floor, the chair almost snapping in two. The boy leaned over to see Logan fumble about on the tile, smiling with a childlike amusement. Logan glanced back up at him and the boy smiled even brighter, eyes widening and lips curved.

"W-Where did you come from?" Logan stuttered out, not trying to look at the boy's nude form and trying not to make too much noise for Kendall to come and stumble upon the scene. The boy stretched his arms high in the air and stuck his legs out, tan toes curling in delight. He shook his head and Logan raised an eyebrow. ". . .Okay. . .do you know what I'm talking about?"

The response was the boy diving onto Logan, Logan barely suppressing a scream in surprise as the boy pressed his body against the startled scientist. The boy buried his face in the crook of Logan's neck, inhaling his scent and wrapping arms tightly around Logan's body and legs practically pinning him to the floor. Logan closed his eyes as the boy began to touch and feel around Logan's body, curious hands diving in and out of the contours of Logan's panicked body and feeling the fabric of his clothes and the heated skin. The boy's fingers then went up to trace Logan's dimples and lips, touching them softly and slowly as possible.

"Pretty. . ." the boy whispered and Logan shuddered as he felt lips begin to press against his cheek and eyelids and hands moving up to his hair to play with the dark brown strands. Logan wiggled his fingers and then placed both hands on the boy's shoulder, shoving him off of his body and onto the tile. The boy looked sad as Logan quickly backed away into a corner, still not trying to look at him and avert his eyes.

"C-Carlos," the boy stuttered out and Logan glanced at his face, "M-My name. Carlos,"

Carlos. . .it was a cute name. At least in Logan's mind it was. And so Carlos crossed his legs and leaned forward on his palms, watching Logan closely. Logan's eyes flickered around the room, unsure of what to do about the naked boy sitting in front of him.

Maybe getting him some clothes would be in order.

Logan stood up and Carlos mimicked his actions, stepping closer to Logan and grabbing hold of his hand and raising it to his face to smell the scent on Logan's skin. Logan gave a nervous cough and glanced upstairs where clothes for Carlos and Kendall were waiting. He couldn't just leave him downstairs when Katie and the Jennifers were expected to show up at any time and he couldn't bring him upstairs where Kendall could question him.

"Carlos?" Logan asked and Carlos made a small hum in response, "I need you to go into that closet and wait until I come and get you,"

"Closet?" Carlos asked and Logan began to push the small male into the the closet filled with coats and various boxes.

"Wait right here and don't come out until I open it," Logan explained as clearly as possible and Carlos nodded, though Logan wasn't sure if he even understood a word that he said. Carlos took one more inhale of Logan's sleeve and Logan closed the door, taking in a deep breath and walking up the stairs.

Kendall was still in the bathroom, most likely taking a long soak than an actual shower and Logan breathed a sigh of relief before walking into his room and pulling out some old clothes that didn't really fit him anymore. It will be suitable until Carlos gets back to. . .wherever he came from. Logan was folding up shorts and some socks when he heard a scream from downstairs.

A girl's scream.

"Oh god, don't tell me they're here already," Logan choked out and ran down the hallway, bumping into a half nude Kendall that was already trying to make his way downstairs. The blond got a better hold onto the towel that was slipping off of his hips and glanced over at the worried brunette.

"What's going on?"

"Kendall, I can explain everything. . .okay, maybe not," Logan stuttered out and Kendall rolled his eyes before dashing down the stairs with Logan following close behind. Carlos was standing in the middle of the room, clenching onto one of Logan's jackets as the Jennifers were holding onto each other and staring at the frightened boy in disgust and confusion.

"Logan! What's going on! If this is your idea of some kind of weird joke, I'm telling mom!" Jennifer Mitchell shouted out and the other Jennifers nodded in response. Carlos looked at Logan pleadingly as Kendall glanced at Logan, eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm going to call the cops," the blond whispered.

"No, don't. I think he's confused or something,"

"Logan, this isn't a science experiment. I'm calling the cops," Kendall said sternly and began to make his way up the stairs when the girls screamed again.

Only because this time, Carlos was slowly beginning to lift off of the floor, eyes still on Logan. He looked down at the girls who were watching him in amazement and then looked up towards the ceiling he was approaching and straightened his arms, shooting straight through the second story and through the roof and up into the darkening sky. The resulting boom caused several windows to shatter and the girls fell to the floor to shield themselves from the shards of glass and only made them scream even louder. Logan glanced up through the gaping hole in the ceiling, Carlos nowhere in sight.

Kendall slipped his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Logan. . .what is going on?"

"I wish I knew," Logan muttered quietly.

* * *

><p>And that's the first chapter. It will take a while for everything to fall into place and stuff, I think maybe the first few chapters will be mostly exposition. And hopefully I'll get some more feedback for me to continue on this story because hearing your opinions really makes me continue to write more and more. Well, reviews are appreciated! And constructive criticism is well liked too!<p> 


	2. Aftermath

Fastest update I ever done for a story in my entire history of fandom. I really am focused on this story, a lot of it written out already. And feedback wise, one of the most fastest stories to be placed on alert. Well, thanks for fuzzybuzzy21, Nobody Else Just Me, clt7brdgfrth, HeyPeople76, SimplyAnonymous101, H Koutalidou Aligizaki, Mayday Henderson, BTRfanatic19, irishoreo, FluffySnowflake, comics lover and sum1cooler for the alerts, favs, and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>"He flew. He flew out of here like Superman or something. I wasn't the only one that seen that right?" Jennifer Collins said, rubbing her head in confusion. The blond glanced at her friends and then at the guys sitting on the couch, staring at the gaping hole in the ceiling that began to show the night sky.<p>

"This is. . .amazing," Logan whispered and Kendall glanced over at him, eyebrows raised.

"Amazing? Logan, this is weird and is kind of freaking me out. He could have hurt the girls,"

"He wouldn't hurt them. He wasn't going to hurt them. He just got afraid and panicked with them screaming,"

"Well wouldn't you when you find a naked guy walking around in your brother's house?" Jennifer Mitchell scoffed and Logan rolled his eyes. Jennifer Pierce didn't add any commentary, she continued to text to everyone in the social circle of the Jennifers the events that just happened before her very eyes. Logan continued to stare up into the sky, no sign of Carlos anywhere. Poor thing, scared and possibly cold with no clothes on.

"We need to go find him," Logan said, standing up and walking over to the coat closet.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going out there looking for your weird naked boyfriend," Jennifer Mitchell scowled and Logan blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend,"

"Then why was he sniffing your clothes?"

"How should I know? Maybe it's a custom where he comes from," Logan said with a shrug, tossing on his coat. Kendall placed an hand on Logan's arm.

"I don't think you should go," he whispered to the scientist, "He might seem innocent, but that doesn't mean he's not dangerous,"

"He isn't dangerous-"

"Logan, he busted through our _roof_,"

"Kendall, he's not bad,"

". . .If you get hurt-"

"I won't. Take the Jennifers to the party for me?"

"Fine," Kendall grumbled and Logan slapped him on the back, kissing Jennifer's cheek and hugging the other two goodbye as he hopped onto his bike and headed out to the urban mall. The different colored lights for the stores shined bright in his face and people swarmed all around him, carrying bags filled with different items and luxuries. No sign of a nude boy running around, or better yet flying. But then again, he wouldn't be in a heavily populated place if he was afraid of just three teenage girls. He needed to think like Carlos. Where would a. . .an alien or whatever, hide in a place where he was not familiar with his surroundings. Logan rode past a small little store where they sold space-related items and paused. Maybe he would be in there, thinking that it was his home.

Then again, what did home look like for him? For some kind of an alien, he looked pretty human. Maybe he was a mutant. Maybe he was like Superman. Maybe Logan really was going crazy from working on a project that dealt with superpowers. Instead of running around for a cute nude boy (Logan had to shake his head furiously to get rid of the 'cute' thought), he should be searching for some thing to make this growing headache disappear.

"Are you going to come inside or what?" a voice said sarcastically and Logan turned to see a girl standing in the door frame of the sci-fi store. She smiled, eyelids deeply covered in purple eyeshadow and winking at Logan. He glanced around and then pointed at himself. "Yeah, you. You want to come in or what?"

"Oh no, I was just looking for someone and thought they might be in there," Logan explained.

"Ooh, you looking for aliens?" she asked and Logan practically choked on the air he was breathing on, "Hey, relax. I'm only joking,"

". . .Right. Sorry, I'm just a little frazzled," Logan said, glancing down at the pavement. The girl stepped over to him, cocking her head to the side.

"You worried about your friend?"

". . .A little,"

"Aw, how sweet. Well tell you what, you tell me what they look like and I'll keep an eye out for them,"

". . .Thanks. Um, he's short. . .tan, looks Latino. . .dark hair, little birthmark on his chin. . .nude,"

". . .I see why you want to find him so fast," she said with a smirk and Logan blushed. She stuck her hand out for Logan to shake, "My name's Camille by the way. And if I see any nude guys running around, I'll make sure no one calls the cops,"

"Right, thanks Camille," Logan said, shaking the girl's hand. Camille smiled and then reached into her pocket, pulling out a small, clear ball. "We're doing a promotion for the new alien movie coming out soon. Maybe you and your friend could come by and see it," she smiled even brighter, "I'm starring in it,"

"Ok, I'll see about it," Logan said, taking the ball and stuffing it into his coat pocket and taking off on his bike down the street. He rode his bike through the park, through the different parked cars in the parking lot for the movie theater, through the shopping center and through the various food stands. Nowhere was Carlos in sight. What if he just left to where he came from? What if he took off right after he flew away?

What if this was just a really convincing dream and none of the stuff about Carlos even happened?

Logan shook his head. No, it couldn't be, Carlos was too real. Everything about the boy and what he did was too real in order to be a dream, even though Logan was cautious that he was going to wake up from this dream anyways. He rode back to the house, the moon fully out and casting a ghostly light. He sighed, the car in the driveway and glanced down at his clock. It was close to midnight, he would have to go and get the girls from the party. The lights were on and Logan raised an eyebrow. How could Kendall still be up so late when he had work in the morning? And Kendall didn't wait for him whenever Logan went out, what made tonight any different?

"Kendall?" Logan called out as he stepped into the home, locking the door back and kicking his shoes off.

"In here," Kendall called back and Logan began to head into the living room where Kendall was most likely cleaning up the remains of Carlos' mess.

Until Logan saw Carlos sitting on the couch in a large Minnesota Wild jersey, watching the television with amazement while Kendall was watching from the bar stool. Carlos glanced over his shoulder and smiled brightly.

"Logan!" Carlos chirped and zoomed over to Logan, knocking the scientist over onto the ground and the jersey slipping up to show Carlos' bare bottom. Logan blushed and pulled the jersey down to cover Carlos up while Carlos continued to nuzzle against Logan affectionately.

"How did he get here?" Logan asked, pushing Carlos' head away to look over at Kendall. Kendall popped a chip into his mouth.

"He was wandering around in the backyard saying he didn't have any place to go. And he fixed the ceiling and the windows," Kendall glanced up at the repaired roof and the windows, looking like nothing even happened, "so I figured he could stay until he phones home or whatever aliens do,"

". . .He's an alien?" Logan asked, now looking down at the snuggling boy.

"Either an alien or some mutant. Whatever he is, the sooner he can get home the better we'll be off,"

Carlos hummed in Logan's ear, the jersey slipping again and Logan grabbed onto it to keep it from showing skin any more longer."Aside from the fact that he's going to be going commando until we get him some underwear, he's actually pretty decent," Kendall said with a shrug and Logan gasped as Carlos gave another soft kiss on his cheek.

"He likes me," Carlos chirped again, "he said I can stay. I just can't break anything. I won't break anything anymore, I promise,"

Logan nodded, slowly pushing Carlos off of him and he rubbed his neck. Kendall quirked an eyebrow.

"He likes you a lot, doesn't he?" he asked with a sly smile and Logan blushed.

"Knock it off," Logan snapped at the blond and Carlos felt the large ball in the pocket of Logan's coat, slipping it out and holding it delicately. "Do you want it? You can have it,"

Carlos was silent, staring at the orb with eyes looking deep into it. Logan watched Carlos, observing the behavior even unusual for Carlos. The orb started to glow a soft blue color, then purple and then a smokey white and Carlos' eyes widened, tossing the ball off to the side as if it burned him. He glanced over at Logan's confused face and smiled brightly.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I'm really tired," Carlos said, making a large yawn and stretching his arms out towards the ceiling. Logan raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He needed to go to sleep too, this entire thing still gave him a headache. "Can I sleep with you?"

It was a completely innocent question, but the fact that Carlos was naked underneath the large jersey made Logan take that question in an entirely different way. A way that made his face grow hot and hands begin to sweat.

"N-No, you can sleep in the guest room," Logan offered and Carlos pouted, lip puckering out.

"Don't you like me?"

"N-No, I mean, yes I like you but. . .I'm tired, Carlos,"

"So let's sleep together," Carlos said, shaking his head as if his request was something simple as can be. Kendall sighed and got up from his seat on the stool.

"Just get in the bed with him, otherwise he'll just sneak into your bed," the blond said and waved goodnight. Logan watched Kendall walk up the stairs and then glanced at Carlos, sighing and walking Carlos to the guest room. He pulled up the covers and Carlos crawled into the bed, bouncing on it slightly as Logan slipped in next to him. It didn't matter, once Carlos was fully asleep, Logan was going to sneak out and go back to his room.

"Where is your home anyways?" Logan asked and Carlos snuggled deeper into the covers.

"It's a pretty place. . .your home is prettier. . .I don't want to leave here. . ."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about-"

Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and Logan bit his lip, glancing down at the sleeping boy and sighed.

Looks like he wasn't going anywhere tonight.

* * *

><p>And there goes the second chapter. I'm debating whether or not the next chapter to introduce James or to keep on developing on Carlos' new interactions on Earth. Nah, maybe I'll just bring in James and start up with the Kames. Well, hope you all enjoy and please review! I got so many favs and alerts but I love to hear your feedback on the chapter and story exactly. Review and criticism please!<p> 


	3. Bubble Toes

And here's the next chapter! Sorry about the forever long update though, I just couldn't find a way to right this dang chapter for some strange reason. Well, I think it turned out okay, hopefully you all think so to. Anyways, thanks to slowdownlittlelady, irishoreo, FluffySnowflake, Mandithewriter, Kyuubiluvr68, TakenLiterally, GoodRiddancePlease, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, B is for Beyond, comics lover, Lupus Lover, abby1234 and Sum1cooler for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>Logan woke up to the smell of something sweet entering through his nose. And something sticky touching and grazing against his cheek. The scientist's eyes fluttered open slowly, the morning sun beginning to shine bright in his eyes and onto his face. Carlos was crouched over him on the bed, straddling Logan's waist and smiling down at him with a whipped cream covered smile.<p>

At least, Logan hoped it was whipped cream.

"Hi," Carlos chirped and Logan stretched his arms.

"Morning," he mumbled out, trying to get settled. Carlos shifted a bit so Logan was now sitting up in the large bed and Carlos raised his arms as well, copying Logan's stretches. He then pointed over to the door frame.

"Kendall made food before he left. He made these circle things that you put in the metal box and then. . .it popped out! Only, they were hot instead of cold and then he covered it in this sticky stuff and this," he pointed at the white confection all over his face and Logan scratched his head.

". . .Are you talking about toaster waffles?"

Carlos shook his head happily, some of the whipped cream flying onto the sheets and Logan sighed. "You need to take a bath,"

Carlos cutely cocked his head to the side. "A bath?"

"Yeah. . .you're a mess. We need to get you cleaned up," Logan said, nudging Carlos out the bed and directed him over to the nearest bathroom. Carlos watched Logan turn the water on and fill the large white tub with steaming water, pouring in some soap to make large bubbles. Logan then turned to Carlos, hand in the water to see if it was a nice temperature. "Alright, take off your clothes,"

Carlos lifted the jersey over his head, Logan now remembering that that was the only thing that Carlos wore and quickly whipped his head away to stare at the white tile on the floor. Carlos stepped forward, staring down at the water with curious eyes. He lifted his leg and stuck his foot in the warm water, then smiled and hopped right into the tub. The water splashed around and Logan jumped away to keep himself from getting wet as Carlos resurfaced with soap bubbles on top of his head. He turned to Logan and cocked his head to the side once more.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"Oh. . .no, I'm fine,"

"Please Logie,"

"Logie?"

". . .You don't mind, do you?"

"N-No, it's cute. I'm fine with it,"

Carlos smiled and continued to play with the bubbles while Logan grabbed a wash cloth and began to clean the tanned boy, scrubbing at his skin and squeezing shampoo on Carlos' head to wash his hair. Carlos giggled, leaning into Logan's touch and mewling with delight as Logan continued to scrub and clean. Logan didn't try to clean down south of Carlos' body, letting the boy clean himself from there.

"Logie?"

"Hmm?"

"I had a dream last night. . .I think something bad's going to happen,"

Logan paused. What exactly did he meant by that?

"Well. . .bad like what?"

". . .Someone was going to take me away," Carlos whispered and Logan frowned. He made sure Kendall and the Jennifers didn't say anything about Carlos outside of the home, trying to keep the identity of the boy as secret as possible. Logan himself didn't report Carlos to his boss, especially since Carlos was exactly what Griffin was looking for. He hadn't conduct any experiments on Carlos, he wanted to at least make sure Carlos was comfortable around him and would be willing to do anything should Logan ask. Who could take Carlos away? Unless it was someone from his own planet. . .

And who knows what kind of havoc that would be should that happen.

Carlos stood up from the tub and Logan turned away quickly once more, digging out a towel from underneath the sink for Carlos to dry himself off.

"We'll have to find you something else to wear," Logan said to himself, holding the dirty jersey and tossing it into the basket of dirty clothes. Carlos pouted, snuggling deep into the towel.

"I don't want to wear anything,"

"You have to. You're not running around here naked,"

"But everyone is naked where I come from,"

Logan didn't know and didn't want to know why the statement suddenly aroused him. He sighed and Carlos stepped forward. "Please? It's comfortable that way,"

". . .Well. . ." It wasn't that Logan _didn't _like the darling boy in that state of undress. He did gain a sort of sick satisfaction from Carlos snuggling up to him, nude and soft. But he had morals to uphold, he couldn't take advantage of him. Besides, if the Jennifers or Kendall knew about it, they would never let him live it down. Logan shook his head, pushing Carlos away gently. "No, I'll find something for you to wear, just stay put,"

Logan sighed once more, trekking out of the bathroom and up the stairs to his bedroom. Logan was more closer to stature than Kendall was, Kendall's clothes practically hung off of Carlos' body and fitted way too loose. But at the same kind, Logan couldn't find anything for Carlos to wear that Carlos would deem comfortable. He groaned, moving to Kendall's room and finding a large shirt that Carlos would like. He needed to make sure to go to the store and get the boy some underwear, that was a prime goal.

No matter how much Logan secretly liked Carlos with nothing else on underneath the shirt.

He found Carlos standing by the window, staring up into the blue sky and wrapped tightly in the towel. "Carlos, get away from there. You don't have anything on,"

"He's coming,"

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Who's coming?"

It was too early for Kendall to be leaving work, so Logan walked over to the window, staring in the same direction to see what Carlos was talking about. In the vast open blue, there was a small white flash of light that Logan had to squint his eyes to pick out. The light began to grow brighter and brighter, then Logan bit his lip. That was what happened when Carlos crashed down to Earth. . .uh oh.

He quickly grabbed the boy and pulled him down to the ground, covering him as best as he could as the light crashed through the window they were looking through and Logan heard the sound of bare feet slamming onto the hardwood floor. He was hesitant to look, but the sound of a light and rich laugh made him peek through his clenched fingers at the figure staring down at them.

The figure was a man. A very, very, gorgeous man from Logan's observation. Lightly tanned skin that shone bright from the sun coming from the crashed in window, hazel eyes that stared down with mischief and humor, chestnut brown hair that swooped over his curious eyes and muscles that rippled over his stomach and chest as he breathed. And the fact that he was nude made Logan think he wasn't from around here. Carlos peeked his head up as well, smiling nervously.

"Hi James," he said quietly and Logan glanced over at him.

"You know him?"

"Boy, does he know me," the man, James, said with a cocky grin. He raised his hand, a light ball of white emitting from the palm of his hand and Logan felt himself be blasted off to the side and far away from Carlos. He groaned in pain, turning his head over to the side to look at the two.

"Don't! He's nice!"

"You need to come home, it's not safe here,"

"Yes it is! Logie's keeping me safe!"

"Logie huh?" James said, looking over at Logan with a small smile, "how cute. But too bad,"

James grabbed onto Carlos' wrist and Carlos screamed, making Logan jump straight up to his feet and grab Kendall's hockey stick lying on the floor.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" he shouted and James' eyes twinkled a bit, staring at the scientist with a devilish smile. He raised his hand again, eyes going white and hair beginning to blow by a nonexistent wind and Logan went flying out through the hole in the wall and onto the grass. "Well that didn't work," he groaned out, touching his side and flinching. He glanced back to find Carlos flying straight at him as well, grabbing onto his wrist and taking Logan up into the sky with him.

"Hold on! I'll help you!" Carlos shouted down to Logan dangling below him, Logan too busy screaming to even pay attention to the boy's reassuring message.

"Carlos! Get back here!" Logan heard James shot and soon he saw James flying back at them, eyes glowing white and arms held straight with white orbs at the ends of his hands.

"L-Logie, stop moving!"

"Stop moving? Carlos, he's trying to kill me!" Logan screamed back, feeling his grip slipping on Carlos' sweating hand.

"N-No, he's really nice! I'd known him since we were little!"

"Then why is he chasing us!"

"He's overprotective of me!"

Logan was overprotective of Jennifer, but that didn't mean he was chasing her boyfriends down intent on killing them. Carlos continued to zip through the air, Logan swinging dangerously in his hands while James followed close behind, a smile beginning to form on his lips.

"Carlos!," James shouted and Carlos glanced over his shoulder to see the brunette disappear in the blink of an eye.

"Oh, I forgot he can do that," Carlos muttered and Logan glanced around the sky, panicked.

"Do what? Where did he go? Carlos!" he screeched and then he glanced forward, seeing James reappear right ahead of them and arms wide open to catch the fleeing boy. Carlos stopped abruptly, the loose grip on Logan finally releasing.

And Logan began to fall.

* * *

><p>Hmm, this chapter could have been better, but this is all I could come up with to write. But hey, at least the Kames will start up with the next chapter, so that's a good thing. And I probably will be able to update this story a lot sooner since I know how that chapter is going to go, so it will be up soon. Well, hope you all liked it and please review! Give me some feedback or criticism and tell me what you think about the story so far!<p> 


	4. Marks of Affection

Another chapter! And this one had a quicker update than the other one so yay! And I am loving this story, it's so exciting looking through my dad's comic books and coming up with ideas and stuff for this story and the powers that will come into play as time goes through the story. Well, thanks to ObsessedWithDannyPhantom, MidnightStar. ShiningMoon, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, ChasingTheeDream16, sHutUp522, Vampire-Goth-Girl, Living Life and Loving It, Deniice, FluffySnowflake, Sum1cooler, Nobody Else Just Me and Bigtimebitch. Hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>Kendall sighed as he wiped the sweat from his large brows as he lifted another crate of coffee ingredients into the storage room. Work was stressful as usual, not that the blond complained. It paid good money and it helped relieve financial stress from his small roommate. And after all, it was only temporary. It was just until Kendall got into the hockey profession. Then he wouldn't have to be supporting Logan and himself anymore and trying to make ends meet. Just be him and maybe a cute girl to cuddle up with on his expensive future couch.<p>

He settled the crate down on the dusty and dirty ground in the overly stuffed room, different scents of coffee beans and extracts hitting his nose and suffocating him. He stretched his arms and sighed. Only two more to go and then he could take a brake, that wasn't so bad.

Then something fell through the roof of the storage room and Kendall screamed in shock.

The blond slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes darting back and forth and staring at the hole that let the sunny sky light shine in the usually dim lit room. Then the bottle green eyes widened once he saw what exactly fell through the roof, taking in his roommate's tousled brown hair, the dusty skin from landing through the roof and the dead expression on the boy's face with eyes staring straight ahead and blood trickling down his pale cheek.

That's just what he was. Dead.

Kendall stared at the lifeless body for a few moments before falling to his knees, tears sliding down his cheeks and onto the gray floor.

"Logan. . .Logan! LOGAN!" Kendall shouted, the cries croaking in his throat and not making the boy move in the slightest. He glanced back up at the hole, watching Carlos slowly coming down and staring at Logan with wide eyes. And at once, Kendall didn't feel sad and grave, he felt angry and livid and watched the boy with hateful eyes. "What did you do to him? What did you do!"

". . .I-I can fix this," Carlos said quietly, kneeling down beside Logan and gently cradling his head and tanned fingers being painted by the scarlet blood. Kendall bit his lip to keep from lashing out at the smaller boy anymore, to scream at to not touch his friend, to not just run out of the room and scream out that some _freak _had murdered the guy he's known since childhood. The blond watched as Carlos gently felt around Logan's cheekbones and jaw, closing his eyes and breathing lightly. Then Kendall's eyes widened, seeing various marks and beautiful designs erupt on the boy's skin and decorate the nude body exotically with a red stripe going over Carlos' eyes and making the brown orbs stand out even more. Carlos leaned his head back, the lips taking in a soft gasp and the fingers pressed harder on Logan's head, holding him more intimately and close.

Then Kendall saw Logan's leg twitch. Followed by an arm. Then the head shot up from Carlos' grasp and the markings disappeared from the boy's skin, the scientist's eyes flickering back and forth in fear.

"W-What happened! Where am I! Where is he!" Logan shouted and Kendall stared at him, mouth agape. In an instant, the blond was over to the brunette, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight with tears beginning to seep through onto Logan's slowly regaining color neck. Kendall lifted his head and pulled Logan closer to him and away from Carlos, who was looking afraid and hurt at the blond's actions.

"Get away from us. Go back to wherever you came from because you're not welcome here any longer," Kendall said darkly and Logan wiggled his way out of his roommate's grasp, staring at him with an incredulous look.

"What's wrong with you? We were running away from someone and he's in danger!"

"Logan, you fell through the roof! You were dead!" Kendall shouted and Logan paused, looking down at the ground they were sitting on.

". . .Well, I'm here now. And Carlos needs our help."

Kendall was ready to object when he saw someone else coming through the hole in the wall, watching with wide eyes as James' bare feet touched the bottom of the floor. The blond shot a look to Logan, who shrugged nervously.

"Alright Carlos, enough games. Either you come home quietly or I'll drag you out kicking and screaming," the brunette said with a confident smile that sent waves up the two humans in the room's spine. Then James' eyes locked onto Kendall's frightened ones and paused, the hazel orbs staring deep into the green ones.

And before Logan could make a move to grab onto Carlos, James was already by Kendall and pounced on him, licking at the blond's neck and purring with contentment.

. . .What the hell.

"Logan! Get him off of me! Logan! Lo-agh!" Kendall gasped as James bit down on the pulse point and sucked harshly at the turning pink skin. Logan didn't do anything, only stare at the two men rolling around on the ground with one trying to throw the other off and the other just giggling and going along with the blond's actions. The scientist turned to the boy next to him, looking for some kind of explanation and Carlos smiled brightly.

"He's marking him as his," he chirped and Logan raised an eyebrow, Kendall now screaming and slightly moaning as James continued to press his nude body against the panicked blond. Now that Logan looked at it (though he really wanted to look away because he was beginning to feel like a pervert), the actions did look familiar. . .oh. . .now he remembered.

It was the exact same thing Carlos did to him the first time they met. Though James was a little bit rougher with Kendall.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and all four of the males turned, eyes widening and Kendall shoved James off of him quickly.

"Quick, get rid of them!"

"Where am I supposed to put them? They don't disappear in thin air!" Logan hissed, the knocking growing louder and louder.

"Well maybe they could. I've already seen them fly and resurrect people, why the hell not?"

Logan scowled and glanced around at the room and then spotted an empty crate. It would be a tight fit, but it looked large enough for the two boys to fit inside. Logan pulled on Carlos' arm and nudged James forward, directing them to the wooden box. Carlos smiled a bit, happily hopping inside while James stared at Logan, annoyed.

"Just get inside, please. No one can see you two," Logan begged and James rolled his eyes, climbing in and bare limbs scrunching close together. Kendall shoved Logan forward.

"You too."

"W-What!" Logan stuttered out and the blond shoved him inside the box anyways, slamming it shut and going to deal with the impatient person on the other side of the door.

Logan had to sustain a breath as he felt the heated flesh brush against his body and rub at him gently. He tried to keep his hands as close to his body as possible but every time he tried to move, he felt himself groping at James and Carlos' soft skin and taking in mounds of flesh he wasn't really sure if they were legs or bottoms or something else.

"Logie. . ." Carlos cooed in his ear and he felt hands beginning to grope at him too, playfully and Logan squeaked. He felt the playful hands grab at his body in amusement, hands slipping over his body and fondling his clothed legs and bottom.

"N-No, Carlos! Don't! Wait-ah~" Logan gasped, feeling more hands grabbing on him, these hands however began to tickle his sides and slap at his legs in amusement. James was giggling in his ear as well and Logan began to squirm and writhe, trying to ignore the hands that were touching his body in innocently intimate ways. Oh man, why couldn't Kendall hurry up and get him out of here? And better yet, why were the two boys he was trapped in the box with torturing him like this. It was already worse that they were both nude and rather gorgeous, but now they kept on groping at Logan's body and laughing quietly in his ear. They didn't know, they thought it was all a game.

Some crude game that Logan wanted to end fast.

Kendall opened the crate and stared down at Logan's flustered face then at the two boys next to the scientist. James was the first one out, jumping up and mauling Kendall to the ground once more to continue giving light pecks up and down the blond's throat. Logan jumped out next, walking as far away from the crate and staring down at the floor in embarrassment. He felt two arms wrap around him and felt Carlos gently press into his back.

"Logie? I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. Don't hate me," the boy said in Logan's dusty blue old shirt and Logan sighed,

"I don't hate you, Carlos," Logan said softly and the boy squeezed him tighter.

"Logan," Kendall called out and Logan turned, watching the blond walk over with James' arms wrapped around him tightly and nuzzling affectionately in the crook of Kendall's neck. "We should get out of here before they find that giant hole and start asking questions."

"Right. . ."

"I'll take you home!" James chirped, eyes going white and Kendall's eyes widened.

"W-Wait, w-what's goin-AH!" Kendall didn't finish his question, James was already jetting him through the hole and out to the bright blue sky. Logan felt Carlos squeeze him lightly and he sighed.

"Just don't drop me this time," the scientist groaned and he felt his feet lift off the ground once more and feeling Carlos holding him tight and nuzzling in his back affectionately and the feeling of the boy holding him tight was wonderful.

A wonderful feeling that he wouldn't ever hate.

* * *

><p>And that's the chapter for ya! Next chapter will kind of go into James and Carlos' orgins, but I don't want to reveal everything on the first go. And I'm happy that you all enjoy this first ever Cargan-based story, like it's great how you all love it and I'm working on it to make it the best it can be. Well, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and give me a review!<p> 


	5. Broken Glass

Another chapter up! I wanted to get this chapter up for sum1cooler and everything, so yeah. I hope it's good though cause I got want I wanted to say at the end but yeah. . .well. . .okay. Well thanks to Emo Bangs, LupusLover, Lowell the Lonely, eminahinata, ShuichiShindou234, samantha-cullen0320, RoseDoctor4ever, FluffySnowflake, hahippy, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Bigtimebitch, irishoreo, Rarusu aka The Lady Steven, LupusLover and Sum1cooler for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>"Logan, <em>please <em>get him off of me," Kendall begged for the fifth time, trying to pry the taller brunette off of his body but James remained firm. He just wrapped his arms tighter around Kendall and continued to lick along his neck in slow, lazy trails and Logan turned to Carlos.

"How long does this marking thing last?" Logan asked and Carlos shrugged, standing up from his place on the counter and floating over to the two that were semi-wrestling on the large sofa. He gently pulled Kendall out from under James and the smaller boy wrapped his arms around the turning stiff again blond. Carlos nuzzled into Kendall's chest, pressing lightly against his body and breathing in his scent. Logan bit his lip as he watched the action, feeling something twitch in his chest.

Jealousy?

Logan shook his head and Carlos stepped away from the blond and glanced back at the scientist.

"Yep, he's done," he chirped, flying over to Logan and snuggling back into the scientist. Logan didn't know why he felt so relieved that it was him Carlos was holding tight instead of Kendall. All he known was now he and his friend had been marked by two possibly alien nude boys. Whatever that meant.

"So. . .this marking thing. . ." Logan started out and Carlos hummed.

"You do it when you find your soulmate," he said with a breathy sigh and Logan blushed. Soulmate? Soulmate. Carlos was in love with him. And James was in love with Kendall. This soon? This is ridiculous. He must have misheard him.

"B-But, I can't be your soulmate. I mean, I haven't marked you or whatever," Logan stuttered out and Carlos turned to him, eyes bright and hopeful.

"You could! Mark me!" the boy shouted and jumped onto Logan, sending the brunette tumbling to the ground. Logan gasped, feeling Carlos trying to turn his head to give him a lick on the neck or a bite on his pulse and Logan clamped his lips shut. Carlos turned, confused. "Don't you want to mark me? Please, Logie."

"I-I-Carlos, I can't just-"

"Please Logie! If you mark me, then I can stay! I can stay here with you!. . .Don't you want me to stay?"

"Carlos-"

"If you mark him, they're not going to be happy," Logan heard James say from over the couch and the scientist turned to see the brunette glancing over at them with twinkling eyes.

"Who's they?" Logan asked and James rolled his eyes, pulling Kendall up onto his feet and nuzzling into his neck.

"When you're marked, no one can ever have you. They'll always smell the person that marked you on your skin, for as long as you live. The only way to remove someone's mark is by eliminating the person and then marking them yourself," James said in between kisses to Kendall's throat and turned to Logan, "Carlos was supposed to be marked by potential suitors but he ran away before anyone could. He fled and came here."

"I had to! Logie was calling me!" Carlos shouted and then held Logan's hands softly, eyes twinkling bright, "You were calling me with your song."

"Song?"

Carlos let his hand drift over Logan's chest, pausing where he felt the thumping of Logan's rapid heart.

"This. I heard this and it was so pretty. I wanted to know what it was," Carlos then kissed the hand that held Logan's softly. "And it was you."

Logan's eyes widened. Now he remembered. The soft heartbeat that he heard in his dreams that made him keep wandering through the darkness was Carlos' own heart. And somehow, Carlos was able to hear his heart too. Logan bit his lip and Carlos kissed his hand again. "You must be my soulmate, Logie. I heard your song."

"Carlos. . ."

"If you mark him now, the suitors will know. And they'll come for you and they'll kill you," James warned and Logan gulped. He could barely keep Carlos protected from James attacking them, only happy that James got distracted with his roommate instead. He didn't think a lucky coincidence like that would happen again should another one of them came, especially since they were madly in love with Carlos. Carlos pouted and snuggled into Logan's arms, sighing with content.

"Logie can protect me. He loves me too. And I'll protect him because that's what soulmates do," Carlos said and gave Logan a soft kiss on the neck. James rolled his eyes and turned to Kendall, smiling slightly.

"I want to call you something. Can I call you Blondie?"

"No. My name is Kendall."

"Hm, I like Blondie more," James said with a playful grin and Kendall frowned.

"Can I call you a slut?"

"Kendall!" Logan snapped.

"What's that?" both James and Carlos chirped and Logan blushed.

"It's nothing! And I don't want either of you repeating that word, got it?"

"Okay, Logie!" the two nude males chirped again and Logan sighed, giving Kendall a glare and Kendall rolled his eyes. Kendall turned back to the brunette that was playing with his blond strands and gently pushed James away.

"Look, this is serious. We can't protect ourselves against people like you. Especially when we're trying to make sure that word about people like you doesn't get out," Kendall said with a frown and Carlos held onto Logan tighter.

"I'll protect Logie, I promise," the boy said softly and Logan sighed, gently pushing the boy off of him and getting back onto his feet. Kendall sighed and glanced at the clock before back at James.

"So. . .is he staying with us too?"

"Yeah, I doubt he'll leave quietly," Logan said, rubbing his neck and James smirked. Carlos smiled happily, flying over to James and grabbing onto his hand.

"James! I want to show you the bathroom! And the bubbles!" Carlos said with a big smile and pulled the taller male along, James flying with him.

"Don't break anything!" Kendall shouted out and then turned back to his roommate. "Logan, do you know what you're doing?"

"This could be a breakthrough for my research, Kendall. With their help, I might be able to create the genome for it. I just need to study their behavior, their powers, eating patt-"

There was a loud crash and both of them turned in the direction of the loud crash, eyes widening when they heard the sounds of sobs. Kendall groaned, turning on his heel and running towards the bathroom, only finding that the two boys didn't even make it there. The vase and picture that was given to him by his mother was knocked down and broken into jagged pieces of glass and porcelain. And lying in the wreck was Carlos, James floating over him and looking down with fear.

"H-He was going too fast," James stuttered out and Carlos continued to cry, Kendall now seeing a piece of glass jutting out of the boy's arm and crimson blood beginning to spill on the hardwood floor. Kendall crouched down as Logan came in with first aid kit and eyes widened and panicked.

"Carlos. Carlos calm down."

"It hurts. It hurts. Logie~" Carlos sobbed and Logan pushed Kendall aside, gently grasping the glass shard.

"It's not that big, Carlos. I'll pull it out and I'll tend to it, okay? Hold your breath and count to three," Logan said softly and Carlos slowly nodded. The boy closed his eyes and scrunched his nose (Logan finding the boy looking so cute but quickly snapping out of it) and quickly pulled the piece out and Carlos gasped. Logan watched the wound, eyes widening when he saw the skin move to slowly patch up as if there never was an injury. Carlos smiled a bit.

"Thank you Logie."

"From now on, no flying in the house," Logan scolded and the boy nodded. He glanced up at James. "That goes for you too."

James rolled his eyes and set his bare foot on the floor, placing his hands on his hips and Kendall got up from his spot.

"I'll clean up around here. Why don't you get him cleaned up?" Kendall asked and Carlos' eyes widened.

"Another bath?" Carlos asked, hope in his eyes and Kendall shrugged. "Yay! James, let's take a bath together!"

"What's a bath?" James asked and Carlos smiled happily, pulling him into the bathroom. Logan stared at the closed door, hearing the two beginning to giggle and laugh and then the scientist turned to the blond standing next to him and smiling.

"You're going to have your hands full."

"Carlos is most likely going to wash James himself," Logan said and paused, feeling something sharp in his chest again. He can not be jealous that Carlos was going to bathe James. Because he gets to bathe Carlos and that was it's own reward, right? He was the one that was making Carlos smile whenever he runs his fingers through his wet hair, right? He was the one that blew bubbles off of Carlos' head and splashed Carlos and made him laugh, right? So there was no need to be jealous that Carlos was touching and bathing James, running those innocent hands over someone else's body. No need to be jealous.

Not at all.

". . .Just. . .collect some shards with blood on it so I can conduct samples and research," Logan said with a sigh, heading to the bathroom to find Carlos trying to start the bath. Kendall smirked and crouched down to gather up the biggest shards of the pot that were painted and speckled with blood. There was a particularly big piece that was soaked in the boy's blood that Logan would have wanted, so Kendall picked it up. The blond hissed, feeling the shard cut into his own skin and dropped it back down, some of Carlos' blood leaking into Kendall's fresh wound.

The feelings that Kendall experienced next was. . .different. It felt painful but at the same time, it felt so good. Almost like a guilty pleasure, a sexual pleasure that was coursing through his veins and making his heart race and eyes wide. He grabbed onto his wrist, looking down at his palm, Carlos' and his blood mixed and crimson red and gasped, picking up the shard and putting it with the others he was going to give to Logan.

The scientist wouldn't be able to tell the difference, right?

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know that the next chapter is going to be better than this. Since we finally get to see Logan at work and also introduce another character too. And hopefully, get some clothes on both James and Carlos. And maybe talk more about the suitors too. Well, next chapter is going to be better, scouts honor! Well I hope you guys did enjoy the chapter and give me a review please!<p> 


	6. The Scent of Blood

Another chapter up! Going to be doing a mass update of all mys stories so far, so yeah this one is first to be updated. And I'm happy with this chapter, kind of goes into Logan's work and stuff, plus more about Carlos and James but not that much to spoil. Well, thanks to RoseDoctor4ever, mizzoulu, Gotta Live It Big Time, Gennie-Has-Landed234, Rarusu aka The Lady Steven, Sum1cooler, RandallKeithOrton4life, Kaylaschmidtmaslow, Hikari no Kasai, Nobody Else Just Me, LupusLover, GoodRiddancePlease, irishoreo and EvilGeniusBookWorm13 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>The blood cells moved at an even pace, round and perfectly normal. Nothing out of the ordinary that could be seen through the microscope. Even the color was similar to human blood, not green or anything that Logan expected the blood to be. And as he stared through the lens of the device at the blood sample, he realized that he still wasn't getting anywhere with the human genome. Griffin was starting to get on his case about it, asking him and his partner on the project to speed up production if they don't want to be fired. He sighed, taking out the glass shard and placing another one to be observed when he heard the door open behind him and turned to see a young man smiling at him, wispy honey colored hair bouncing as he walked over to the desk.<p>

"Hi Logan," he said with a soft smile and Logan smiled back. The man smiled and sat down next to the scientist, looking at the glass shards and raising an eyebrow. "What are those?"

"Nothing Dalton. Just looking at human blood cells and seeing how they react."

"You have a lot of samples."

"Different blood types," Logan lied. He really shouldn't be lying to the person he's supposed to be working on this project with. Dalton was just as much in jeopardy of losing his job as Logan was if they couldn't turn anything in. But at the same time. . .Logan just didn't want to tell about Carlos and James. He didn't think Dalton would be the type to take advantage of people, the guy was pretty nice to Logan and to everyone in the facility, but he just didn't want Carlos to get involved. If he did manage to find something that could further the research, he could lie and hope that they believe him.

Because he for sure wasn't going to let them find out about Carlos any time soon.

Dalton raised an eyebrow and then sighed, pulling out his notebook and flipping through the pages, landing on a couple of sketches for technology to be used for the project at hand. And Logan sighed as Dalton began to explain his theories on the human DNA and how to manipulate it into forming cells that could enhance the body. This entire project seemed so unreal. Griffin called it the 'Super 6' project, due to there being six test subjects and all were military officials. Logan didn't know why they were doing this, maybe to create stronger soldiers like Captain America was in the comic books. The thought of super-soldiers made Logan's imagination went wild at all the possibilities. But Logan for sure knew that the subjects didn't like him or Dalton. They didn't like that they were being the ones treated like lab rats, but it wasn't anything Logan could do.

Dalton flipped open another page, landing on a sketch for goggles and pointed at the lens.

"You see these? They allow the wearer to be able to move faster than the speed of sound and not creating damage to the eyes and face while the lenses make as a magnifier for laser vision. I'm thinking once we are able to find the genomes for these superpowers, we can be able to test them out."

"Right, I'll keep working on it," Logan said with a small sigh and leaned his chin on his hand. Dalton nodded a bit, twirling his fingers and nodding slightly.

"So. . .um, Logan. Maybe after work we can go have some lunch or something and discuss more about the project or something," Dalton said softly and Logan sighed. There was something else Logan knew about his young partner, the blond had a monstrous crush on the scientist. Logan tried to be nice to the younger male, trying to turn him down gently, but Dalton would always come back around and try to ask him out again. Logan was just too soft, he didn't know how to say no, not to Dalton or Griffin or Carlos.

He definitely couldn't say no to Carlos.

Logan shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't think I can be able to do that. I have guests staying over and I need to make sure they feel at home."

"Oh. . .okay," Dalton said softly, looking down and eyes growing heavy with sadness and Logan felt guilty. The blond got off of the stool and grabbed onto his notebook, hugging it close to his chest and nodding slightly. "I'll see you later then. So we can discuss some other powers and stuff."

"Right," Logan said softly, beginning to turn to back to focus on the blood sample on a large piece of glass. Dalton paused and stopped, leaning his head back and closing his eyes to take a deep breath of the scent that was traveling in the air.

"Logan. . .are you wearing cologne?" Dalton asked quietly and Logan turned to him, eyebrow raised.

"No. . .I'm not."

"Oh. . .something smells different about you. . ."

Yeah, the smell of Carlos. Logan made a small cough and shrugged his arms.

"Well, I'm sorry if it bothers you-"

"No. . .it smells delicious actually," Dalton said and then blushed, "I mean, sorry. That sounded strange. I-I need to go."

Dalton rushed out of the room before Logan could ask his partner anymore questions and Logan sat on his stool, pausing and wondering what was going on with the blond before shrugging and going back to observing the blood sample. Then he paused as he saw what was going on through the lens on the glass. The blood cells were larger than the other samples and these were vibrating rapidly. He took the glass and gently scraped some of the blood off and into a tube to be conserved. It was something, but he wasn't exactly sure what it meant at the moment.

But at least it was something.

* * *

><p>"Can't we go somewhere?" James asked, floating around and hair blowing wild and Carlos shook his head, sitting in front of the door and waiting for the scientist to come home. James rolled his eyes and glanced down at the stack of papers Logan wanted them both to fill out. They were ridiculous questions such as 'What do you eat?' or 'What makes you fly?'. James didn't know how he flew, he just did. Just like he didn't know how Logan could be such a prude, he just was. Carlos turned to James and bit his lip, rubbing his bare legs.<p>

"We need to stay and wait for Logie or Kendall."

"But I'm bored. Can't we go out and fly? Let's see what Earth looks like."

"But Logie says it would be bad."

"So what if Logie doesn't want us to go, he's not our master."

Carlos looked down at the floor and bit his lip hard. When James wanted something, he would be stubborn and pout and argue until he got what he wanted. And what he wanted was to go out and be risked being seen. Carlos' head perked up, an idea forming.

"Wait, I know how we can go and it will be alright!" he chirped, going up and flying up the stairs. James continued to circle around the couch in boredom until Carlos reappeared with some clothes in his hands. James raised an eyebrow and Carlos tossed him a shirt. "All we have to do is wear these and they won't think we're not human!"

". . .Okay," James said, lifting the shirt up to his nose and breathing in the scent that was Kendall and the brunette smiled. He struggled with the shirt a bit, finally managing to get it on but the clothing was rather tight on his body. Carlos then tossed him some boxers and shorts and James placed those on too. The taller male shook as felt the fabric on his body and frowned. "I don't like it."

"I know, but Logie says we can't be naked so. . ."

"Hmpf, I say humans are the weirdos, not us," James said with a pout and Carlos sighed, placing on his clothes and slipping on some sandals.

"Okay, let's go!"

"Yeah, let's go."

The two began to walk to the door, smiles on their faces and hearts beginning to race on being able to explore the new world on their own. To be able to go walk and see creatures that resembled them so much but at the same time, were so different. Creatures that could never understand them truly, who they were or why they were here. They were afraid of them, they would hurt them if they ever had the chance to. So instead of opening the door and stepping out, the two stood at the door and watched it with uncertainty. They didn't have the protection of Kendall or Logan if something should go wrong and they didn't know what was right to do and what was wrong. So they stood and stared, not making any sudden movements.

". . .Well, go on. . ."

"N-No, I want to wait for Logie."

"Carlos, you could kill them if they try to hurt us."

"But I don't want to hurt them. They're just scared, that's why they might want to hurt us. Like father said-"

"Your father wants you home where you belong. Not here and marking some human," James said with an angry frown and Carlos pouted.

"You marked a human too!"

"Yeah but. . .that's not the point. He distracted me."

Carlos rolled his eyes at that and continued to stare at the door, eyes widening when he saw the door handle jiggle and he backed James away as Kendall stepped inside the home. The blond's face was flushed and red and his eyes were slightly dilated, the bottle green eyes darting between Carlos and James.

"What are you two doing?"

"Waiting for you," James said with a smile, yanking the shirt, shorts and underwear off his body before wrapping his arms around Kendall and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Did you really had to take off your clothes to hug me?"

"They're not mine, they were yours," James mumbled in Kendall's skin and pressed his lips on the pink skin. "Blondie, you're hot."

"I told you, my name is Kendall," Kendall hissed out and felt his cheeks growing hot. Okay, maybe James was right about that part. Kendall felt like he was on fire the entire day at work, not even drinking water helped cool him down. He felt his fingers beginning to pull at the buttons on his shirt and he sighed, feeling one loosen and the cool breeze hitting his hot skin. He sighed, contented as James began to lick along his neck and slowly unbutton the plaid shirt and let the fabric fall to the floor. James smiled, kissing on Kendall's throat and wrapping his arms around him.

"See? It's better without clothes," James said with a small smile, fingers now dancing around the button of Kendall's pants and Kendall pushed James away.

"I'm just going without a shirt. It's my house too."

"So take off all your clothes and be naked like us!" James chirped happily, pulling Carlos and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. "It's fun, isn't it Carlos?"

"Yeah! Logie and Kendall could be just like us!" Carlos said with a smile and both of them laughed and turned to look at Kendall with expecting eyes. The blond felt his face growing hotter for a different reason, watching the boys in front of him move closer with mischievous eyes. He held his hands out, look of fear in his eyes.

"Stay away you two!"

"Come on Blondie!"

"It's Kenda-ack!"

James already tackled Kendall to the ground, trying to yank Kendall's pants off while Carlos was pulling on the blond's shoes. Kendall groaned, feeling one shoe slip off then another and James was pulling his jeans down roughly. Once he felt the pants around his ankles, the blond pushed the two off of him and stumbled to get back onto his feet, face flushed from embarrassment. "Alright! I'm in my underwear! Can we please leave it at that!"

"No!" James shouted with a smile and raised his hand, eyes going white and hand glowing. Kendall felt something rip and then felt the cold breeze skimming along his bare body and he blushed deep red as James smiled with interest. Carlos smiled, innocent as can be.

"All we have to do is get Logie!"

"What about Logie?" Logan's voice came in through the door and Kendall yelped as the scientist stepped inside the house with his bags and stared at the three in the hallway. Carlos blushed, now feeling nervous under Logan's confused stare. Kendall bit his lip in nerves and tried to grab the remainder of his underwear while James still smiled.

"You and Blondie should be nude like us."

"You and Carlos need to start wearing clothes, we're trying to get you guys to blend in."

"But it's not fun."

"Doesn't matter. Being nude doesn't work on our planet like it does yours."

James frowned and then rolled his eyes, grabbing onto Kendall's hand and pulling the blond away.

"Come on Blondie, I appreciate your body," James said with a little wink.

"It's Kend-wait, wait! Don't fly in the house!" Kendall yelped but James zipped up the stairs, dragging the blond with him. Logan sighed and turned to Carlos, who was rocking back and forth on his heels and smiled, gesturing to the clothes that Carlos was still wearing.

"See, you look nice with clothes on."

"On our planet, we show our beauty to potential mates."

"But that could be anyone."

"That's why we're always naked! At least until you're marked," Carlos said, matter of fact. He began to shrug out of the shirt and wiggled his way out of the underwear and pants until he was nude once more. He smiled at Logan's blank face and wrapped his arms around his body. "I think you're beautiful, Logie."

". . .Thank you. But I'm not taking my clothes off any time soon."

". . .Okay. You're beautiful with clothes on anyways."

Logan smiled and Carlos gave a small peck on Logan's cheek, snuggling into Logan's neck. Logan sighed, hearing the loud thuds coming from the two upstairs and glanced over at Carlos.

"Is that a normal thing on your planet?" Logan asked, pointing up at the ceiling and Carlos shook his head.

"No, just him."

Logan rolled his eyes. Poor Kendall.

* * *

><p>Alright, so next chapter will definitely go into Carlos and James' backstory and stuff. And also will be more discussion about superpowers too. So yeah, hope you all enjoyed and give me a review please!<p> 


	7. Static Shock

I don't know whether to move this up to M or try to tone it down some more so it can remain in the T. Like, this story is pushing it and if anyone complains, I'll move it up to M. Or tone it down. Whatever. Well, thanks to MilitaryGirl101, LoveHaterz, anime fangirl64, MyHeroRaven, Samantha Maslow17, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Sum1cooler, Gotta Live It Big Time, Rarusu aka The Lady Steven, Hikari no Kasai, hahippy, LupusLover, anime fangirl64 and Tall Blond and Eyebrows for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>"Okay, we're going to ask you two some questions. Answer them as honestly and clearly as possible," Logan replied and Carlos nodded while James rolled his eyes. This again? He didn't like being asked such ridiculous questions. Why couldn't they ask Kendall and Logan questions about humans? At least it would be fair. Kendall tugged lightly on his shirt, the temperature feeling like it was rising in the room and groaned, getting up and moving to turn the air conditioning on. Logan glanced down at his clipboard. "Okay, I understand why the beings from your planet don't wear clothes. It's to attract mates based on beauty, right?"<p>

"Yep. We also pick mates off of power," James said with a small smile and Logan saw Carlos look down nervously, "Little Carlos here was going to be marked for both but he ran away and marked you instead."

Logan raised an eyebrow. He never did know the extent on Carlos' powers, only that he can fly and apparently bring people back to life. He supposed that power would be very valuable to those that were conducting armies. . .that power would be very valuable in Griffin's project. He shook his head, no. He won't tell about Carlos. He's not going to mention a thing about Carlos or James.

"Well, what kind of powers do you have?"

"I-I can't explain, Logie. They just happen and I don't know what to say about them, can we talk about something else?"

James turned, looking at Carlos with a confused expression and Carlos bit his lip, slightly floating up. "I-I need to go to the bathroom," Carlos said quickly, flying out of the room and up the stairs.

"Are his powers not that good?" Logan asked. Maybe Carlos had some menial power that he was embarrassed about but James shook his head, leaning forward slightly.

"Carlos is a very special being where we come from. His powers are hard to explain, hard to control, hard to even believe that such abilities could be possible. His powers are of the mind. And he is the most dangerous being on our planet. That's why he was to be marked by the suitors, so they could be able to use his powers to their needs."

Logan bit his lip. That was horrible. Carlos wasn't even going to be marked for love, he was being marked for manipulation and power. No wonder why Carlos ran away, Logan would too if someone tried to force themselves on him just for what he was able to do. Maybe Logan should mark him. . .just so Carlos would be safe. . .

. . .What was he _thinking?_

He can't possibly mark Carlos. The suitors will come after him and then kill him. Then they'll just take Carlos for himself. Besides, he doesn't even know how to mark someone properly. . .come to think about it, how does someone mark?

"How do you mark people?"

James smiled, eyes falling on Kendall and glittering slightly.

"Well I'll be happy to demonstrate on Blondie," James replied and Kendall's eyes widened.

"Okay," Logan replied and Kendall shot him a look.

"No!"

"Logie responded faster," James said, flying and tackling Kendall to the ground and Logan turned to watch. He felt his face growing hot, seeing the two struggle and roll on the floor. James turned Kendall's head to the side, running a finger along the blond's sweating neck.

"Marking is a very intimate process. You want to give the marked person as much pleasure as possible, you want to feel every single heartbeat and every single breath. And as you mark, you let your scent linger and mix with theirs until you can smell something new on their skin. Something sweet and so alluring to the person marking," James said softly, and ran a tongue along Kendall's neck causing the blond to moan out. Kendall's eyes widened and he slammed a hand out to cover his mouth and James smiled. "It's fun being marked, Blondie. It's even funner when you're doing the marking."

Logan leaned on the palm of his hand. It was basically carrying around the scent of sex on your body. Kendall shoved James off, blushing hard and trying to ignore James' looks. How humiliating, moaning out like some whore. Kendall couldn't have ever been more embarrassed in his life, he didn't even know why he just lied there and wasn't trying to push him away. Maybe because he liked it? No. He hated being used as some weird boy toy for some hot, nude alien guy.

James wasn't hot. No he wasn't. Kendall was hot. Why isn't that air conditioning working?

Kendall tugged at his shirt, sliding the fabric off his shoulders and sighed as he felt his skin being cooled down slightly. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"This marking doesn't have any weird side effects, does it?"

"No, my little Blondie just likes to show his body. Why wouldn't he?" James said with a sultry smile and kissed Kendall's chest.

"Please stop. I don't want you two having sex on the floor."

"We're not going to have sex," Kendall growled out and James' head perked up.

"What's sex?" he asked and Kendall raised an eyebrow the same time Logan did. The things that both Carlos and James did were sensual and sexual in nature and he never even heard of it? How do they reproduce if they didn't have sex?

"How do you reproduce if you don't have sex?" Logan blurted out and James smiled, turning to Kendall.

"Oh, so sex is what you humans call it? How interesting," James cooed and then wrapped legs around Kendall's torso, "How about it, Blondie? I wonder if you humans mate the same way like on our planet."

"That might be a very interesting observation," Logan said and Kendall's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious!" Kendall shouted and James grinned. Kendall tried to push and shove James away, gasping when he felt James continue to squeeze him tight and beginning to lick Kendall's neck slowly and lovingly. No, he wasn't going to do this. Logan can have sex with James if he was so curious, Kendall was _not _doing this. Besides, Logan watching them? His best friend since childhood _watching _him have sex? That was kind of creepy.

"Logie?" he heard Carlos whisper softly and the scientist turned to see the boy floating behind him. "What are Kendall and James doing?"

"Logie wants to see me mate with Blondie, but Blondie is being too stubborn," James said with a pout and Kendall growled.

"I'm not doing this Logan! Why don't you just 'mate' with Carlos and see what its like!" Kendall shouted and Logan blushed, eyes flickering over to the boy that was blushing as well.

"Mate?. . .With Logie. . ."

"Alright James, I don't need to see this. If it's something that Kendall wants, then fine. Let's continue with the questions please."

James rolled his eyes and Kendall shoved him off, scurrying down the hall to lock himself in the bathroom. Logan felt his heart quicken and he sighed, James floating back over to the couch to sit and cross his arms and Carlos moved over to sit by the pouting brunette, blush still on the boy's face. "Um. . .James, what other powers do you possess?"

"Depends, what do you want to know?"

"Like. . .okay, you can fly, you can shoot energy blasts out of your hands. . .how about your eyes?"

James quirked an eyebrow and the eyes glowed white and then went back to the gorgeous sets of hazel.

"Nope, guess not," he said with a smile and Logan quickly wrote it down on the clipboard.

"Can you control any kind of energy? Try channeling the electricity in the lights," Logan asked and James rolled his eyes.

"Can I do something, Logie?" Carlos piped up and Logan glanced over at him, tapping his pen on the board. Powers of the mind? What could that be? That could be anything actually. Carlos could see the future, or maybe possess telekinesis, or maybe he has the power to create illusions. Logan didn't know which one to ask him to do first.

"Um. . .can you try and move the remote? Not touching it, try to move it with your mind," Logan explained and Carlos nodded, focusing on the remote and staring at it with a look of concentration. Logan turned to James and the brunette sighed, eyes going white again and focusing. He raised his hand, the usual orb of white changing to a milky gold and the lights began to flicker. He closed his palm, the lights shut off and then slowly flickered back on from the reserve power.

". . .So you can absorb energy," Logan replied and wrote it down. Kendall rushed in, looking around at the room and then at the two nude boys.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing Blondie, just having some fun with powers," James chirped and flew over, placing his hands on Kendall's bare shoulders. Kendall's eyes widened and his head lolled back, face growing flushed and legs feeling numb.

The next sound that followed had to have been the loudest scream of pleasure Logan heard in his life.

Kendall collapsed into James' arms, panting heavily and eyes fluttering. James turned his head, smiling a little at Logan.

"Isn't he adorable?" James asked and nuzzled into Kendall's hair. Logan rushed over, feeling Kendall's hot forehead and pulled back, feeling a little bit of static electricity.

"James, I think you released 4000 volts of electricity into Kendall," Logan replied, staring at the blond with wide eyes. Kendall shouldn't even be standing, Kendall should be _dead_. Or at least smoking or something. Instead, the blond was blushing hard and breathing heavy. "Kendall? Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"I-I need, I need to change," Kendall stuttered out and tried to move, feeling his legs shake and tremble.

"I'll carry you," James said happily, scooping up the blond in his arms and flying up the stairs with Kendall too shook up to complain. Logan sighed, running a hand through his hair and turning to Carlos, seeing that the boy was still focusing on trying to remove the remote that hasn't moved an inch. He walked over and sat next to the boy and Carlos sighed, slapping his hands on his bare knees.

"I can't do it," Carlos said with a pout and Logan rubbed Carlos' shoulder.

"It's okay. . .hey. . .are you like some weapon where you come from?"

"I'm not a weapon!" Carlos shouted and Logan jumped. "I'm sick of people thinking I'm a weapon when I don't even know how to control it! I'm not a weapon! I'm not a monster!"

"I never said you were, Carlos," Logan said softly and Carlos shuddered a breath, wiping at his eyes.

"No one loved me where I came from, Logie. They were afraid of me, they wanted to use me, not even my father cared about me. He was the one that gathered the suitors for me to marry. . .I don't want to go back, Logie. I don't want to go back there. No one loved me back there."

". . .You're safe here, Carlos."

"Do you love me Logie?"

". . .Yeah. . .I love you, Carlos," Logan said and Carlos smiled, wrapping arms around Logan and hugging him tight. Logan sighed, feeling Carlos slightly beginning to hover into his lap.

As long as Carlos was happy, Logan would say anything.

* * *

><p>Like I said, I don't know about this story. The next chapter won't be as dirty as this one was. And I'm going to try and keep this story to a T level. I don't know, does anyone else <em>want <em>this to turn to M? Cause if so, it'll probably get worse. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and give me a review please!


	8. Sonic Boom

Alright, another chapter up! And I think I finally have a grasp on this story. I've decided I'm going to keep it T, I'll write some separate smutty spinoff for it when the story comes closer to an end. Or maybe even right after this chapter. Well, thanks to TidusGT, LoveHaterz, ILSK4Ever, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, AllstarLeahBTR, MerielTLA, xShe's-A-Lady, Love-Live-Keep Secrets, LupusLover, Samantha Maslow17, Deniice, Gotta Live It Big Time, Rarusu aka The Lady Steven, Hikari no Kasai, Sum1cooler, SheWolf971 and hahippy for the alerts, favs, and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>Logan felt something crawling around on the bed, the mattress moving up and down slightly and he opened his eyes, trying to strain and see through the dark at just who or what was the intruder. Only he sighed, seeing that it was Carlos leaning over him, an expression of curiosity over his face.<p>

"Logie?"

"What is it, Carlos?"

The boy turned his head and then placed a gentle hand on Logan's pajama shirt, fingers lightly popping open one button, two, three. Logan blinked, what was going on? Carlos leaned forward, sliding the soft material of Logan's shoulders and then the fingers grazed over Logan's skin that was turning fairly pink in the dark of the night. "Is-Is something wrong, Carlos?"

Carlos said nothing, he started to pull the blanket down and placed a hand on Logan's hip, thumb rubbing in soft circles over the fabric of the pajama bottoms. Logan gulped, feeling Carlos gently tug the pants down and he shot up in the bed. "Carlos, what are you-"

Carlos placed a finger to his lips and shushed Logan, giving a small wink. Then the boy lowered his head and-

"Logan, wake up!"

Logan's eyes shot open, the bright lights of his workplace blinding him slightly and he almost fell out of the stool he was sitting on. Dalton blushed, shyly stepping back as the scientist rubbed his forehead. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No, it's alright. I'm just a little tired. . .what's that you got?"

Dalton quickly dug into his bag, pulling out a red suit with buckles and straps wound around the legs and arms.

"It's a speed suit. Guaranteed to not wear out from the user's powers. I need to make one in O'Malley's size, but I figured you might like the prototype. That and a pair of goggles. You know, from the sketch and stuff," Dalton said nervously, handing Logan the red goggles and Logan nodded. The blond assistant glanced down at Logan's paper, leaning over and looking at it with interest. ". . .'Energy over 4000 volts'? Did you find a genome already for electric currents?"

"No, I haven't. . .but I think I'm closer to that one than the other ones," Logan muttered. He didn't want to put any stress on Carlos to bring him things to be able to observe, but James was the only one that was showing anything that Logan could work with. James could fly, he could absorb and release energy into blasts and with excessive nagging from Logan (though the scientist was only trying to get everything that James could do), the ability to create force fields out of pure energy. Dalton nodded his head, tapping his chin and humming to himself.

"Well, if you want. I can construct some technology based around that genome."

"No, it's alright. I don't need it. . .maybe a suit but-"

"I'll get right on it!" Dalton said quickly, blush spreading across his face along with a smile and the scientist darted out of the door. Logan watched with a shake of the head, turning and glancing at the tubes containing the blood samples. He reached over and pulled out the one marked 'Shard X' and let a couple of drops fall onto a glass. He stared at the blood, still dark and crimson and then reached over to grab his goggles. He hadn't conducted any experiments on it, how the blood reacted to heat, to being frozen, to electricity.

Electricity. . .

Logan slipped the goggles on and pulled out a metal prong, connecting it to a wire and plugging it in to a circuit board. The prong gave off a little spark and he turned, gently sticking the end of the prong in the blood and seeing the prong spark once more. The blood began to thin and then spread, Logan's eyes widening as it seemed more blood started to generate and he quickly grabbed onto an empty tube, catching the blood before it seeped out onto the floor. He held the tube gingerly and then frowned. Was this James' blood? But that was impossible, Carlos was the only one injured in the accident. So why did it react so strange to an electric shock?

Kendall reacted strange to an electric shock.

Logan shook his head, no, how was that possible for Kendall to. . .Kendall may have cut himself. . .but he hasn't been showing any strange behavior. . .maybe he should check on his blond companion.

Logan got up from the stool, marking the new tube as 'Ken' and placing it along with the others. He hoped Dalton wouldn't mind if he left work early, but right now he needed to find some answers. Logan exited the room, clutching tight onto his bag as he dug through it to grab his phone and he felt the cool metal brush against his fingers. He pulled it open and as just as he was about to flip it open to call Kendall, someone was calling him. He raised an eyebrow, flipping it open and holding it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Your Mini Superman and his hot friend aren't letting us in," he heard Jennifer's voice scowl and he sighed.

"His name is Carlos and his hot friend is James. And I told them not to open the door for anyone."

"How are we supposed to take them shopping for clothes like you asked if they won't even come out the door?"

"Just wait, I'll call the house and tell them to open it. Okay?"

"Fine," he heard his sister grumble and the phone beeped. He rolled his eyes, Mitchells were supposed to be very patient people. Jennifer was the most impatient girl he ever known. He dialed the home phone and waited, his feet moving slower and the wind lightly blowing in his face as he walked down the sidewalk in the direction of the coffee house and he heard the phone pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Logie!" he heard Carlos' innocent voice chirp and Logan smiled.

"Hey Carlos. I want you and James to let my sister and the other Jennifers inside. They're taking you out to get some clothes."

". . .But they don't like me."

"They like you Carlos. Just be your sweet self and they won't bother you. And if they do, tell me about it," Logan reassured and he heard Carlos breathe slightly.

"Logie, I want you to be there."

"I can't, Carlos. I have to talk with Kendall about something important. Open the door for them and they'll show you around, okay?"

". . .Okay. . .Logie?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you get inside this thing?" Carlos asked and Logan shook his head, giving off a small laugh.

"I'm not inside it, I'm talking through it. It's like a communicator."

"Oh. . .I see. . .Logie?"

"Yes, Carlos?"

"I'm going to see you again, right?"

"Of course, now put the phone back on the hook and go open the door."

"Okay. . .bye-bye Logie."

"Bye-bye, Carlos," Logan said with a smile and he could practically hear Carlos smiling back as he flipped the phone shut. He smiled to himself, how adorable could that boy be? He was so innocent, he was so sweet, he was so beautiful, the thought of Carlos made Logan's heart flutter every single time. It made it flutter in nerves, in excitement, in happiness, in lust-

Logan blushed, remembering the dream that he had in the workroom. He shouldn't be thinking that way about Carlos. He had to keep reminding himself every time that Carlos hugged him and kissed his neck and cheek that he couldn't go any farther with the boy other than that. He couldn't drag him into a physical relationship, he needed to stay professional. Besides, he couldn't risk accidentally marking Carlos and then the suitors come and find him. No, if he was going to mark Carlos, he needed to be able to fight them. And in order to fight them, he needed to have some sort of power. And in order for him to have some sort of power, he needed to study Carlos and James closely and build a trust between the two of them. Not having some sexual fantasy about the smallest of the pair, especially one as innocent as he was. Logan felt dirty just thinking about it.

But it didn't stop him from feeling the little flutter in his chest.

He smiled, seeing Kendall was outside the coffee shop and wiping down some of the tables and he shouted out to the blond.

"Hey Kendall!" Logan shouted, grip loosening off his bag and Kendall glanced up, smiling at the brunette. Then Kendall's eyes widened as he saw someone rush up behind Logan, yanking the bag off his shoulder and running off past the stunned blond. Kendall turned to Logan, a look of horror on the brunette's face and he frowned.

"Hold on! I'll get it!" Kendall shouted back, turning on his heel and beginning to run. The thief wasn't far off in sight, he could make out the small figure running through the crowds and trying to lose the trailing blond. Kendall felt his legs beginning to move faster and then he felt something beginning to slide along his cheekbones. He looked to his left, finding that people around him were zooming by extremely fast, he couldn't see any of the faces at all and everything around him looked like a blur. He felt his heart racing and his mouth going dry, a cut beginning to form on his lower lip as he ran. Then he glanced over at a car next to him.

And the windows and mirrors shattered.

Now Kendall began to notice that people weren't even _moving_. Almost like they were trapped in time and Kendall was moving too fast for them, not even a sound was echoing in his ears. He was running through a still cloud of smoke coming from a woman's cigarette, he was running past a woman that spilled her coffee and her face frozen in shock. He ran past the thief and saw that the long strands of blond hair were frozen in the air and the bag was hanging off of their shoulders and Kendall stopped in front of the theif, the person smaller than Kendall thought.

And a force so strong appeared in front of him that it almost knocked him off his feet.

Suddenly, he could hear everything. He could hear more windows and glass shattering, he could hear people screaming and he could hear car alarms going off up and down the street as a result from a sonic boom. He reached up to touch his face, feeling that there were cuts all over and blood was slowly pouring out and he felt his breath become erratic. People were staring at him in horror, mothers clutching onto their children to try and protect them from the blond that had caused so much damage. The thief threw down the bag, shaking violently and turned on their heels to run away.

"Freak!" the thief shouted, Kendall hearing that it was a woman's voice and he started to feel himself shake in fear.

What. . .was going on?

* * *

><p>Excitement this week! Birthday's July 7th! Turning 17! So yeah, happy birthday to me :) Well next chapter won't be developing on this little twist of events. Going to focus on Carlos and James' day with the Jennifers. Then next chapter after that will go back to this and then we start to really go into the superhero concept. And hopefully, the villain will start to become more prominent in the story. I've already talked about them, they just haven't made their mark yet. Well, hope you all enjoy and give me a review please!<p> 


	9. Thoughts in the Mirror

Long time since this has been updated, sorry about that. But hey! This chapter you'll see Carlos' powers in action!. . .Hopefully you'll kind of get what another one of his abilities are. Well, thanks to Storylover158, Bowman0306, Animated Tokyo, EeLILAa, Mazie Lyne, Jessayra, HeartlessLink, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, SheWolf971, Samantha Maslow17, irishoreo, LupusLover, Sum1cooler, Rarusu aka The Lady Steven, MerielTLA, Hikari no Kasai and ILSK4Ever for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>Carlos tugged on the large sweatshirt the Jennifers made him wear out, Jennifer Mitchell walking up ahead with the other girls escorting the boys. James' head was whirling at the sights and sounds of the Earth, sometimes stopping in his tracks to point at something and shout out 'What's that?'. Carlos would too, but he would mostly play with the gray fabric that was hanging off of his body and wish that he could be flying in the beautiful blue sky along with the winged creatures. What were they called again?. . .Oh, birds. That was it.<p>

Carlos felt Jennifer Pierce grab onto him, pulling him towards a small shopping center with people rushing in and out of stores with bags and the teens clustered together in the little cliques and chatting to themselves. Some of the teens were looking at them as they walked passed, giving sly smiles and snickering at their clothes. Carlos and James just looked at them, James' eyes cold and Carlos' eyes more confused than hurt.

"Okay, we're going to pick out your clothes and you two stay right here," Jennifer Collins replied, the blond patting James' hands and then walking off towards the teen's section along with her friends. James frowned and turned to Carlos.

"Let's go get those humans that were laughing," James said and Carlos shook his head.

"No, we're going to get in trouble."

"We'll make it look like an accident. Come on, Carlos, I know you can do it," James said with a dark smile and Carlos blushed, holding his head.

"No! Don't! Please don't!" Carlos cried, a vision of the teens that were sitting outside having bugs crawling on them and screaming loudly entering his head and he felt his body beginning to tremble. But he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder and the vision disappeared, looking up to see an elderly woman looking at him worriedly.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you," Carlos said softly and she glanced over at James, looking between the two boys with concern before taking a stronger grip on her green floral bag and walked past them. Carlos turned, looking at James with hateful eyes that threatened to let a tear slip. "You promised you wouldn't do that! You promised!"

James gave a small smile, but then seeing that the boy before him was clearly upset, he rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'll keep my thoughts to myself. . .you seeing anything?"

"I'm trying real hard," Carlos said softly, still holding his head and images of different events popping into his head as if it was a picture show. Someone wanted to get married, someone wanted to get that girl to go to the movies, someone wanted to be able to buy that $150 jacket. And Carlos was trying his hardest to suppress his power, he felt like his body was aching in pain and his head was throbbing hard.

But he won't do it. Logan was going to be mad at him if something went wrong.

The Jennifers arrived back, holding a mountain of clothes in their arms and began to nudge the two boys towards the dressing rooms, handing them their clothes to try on and see if they fit.

"Just let us know if you need any problems," the girls replied, more so looking at James than at Carlos and they nodded, placing the clothes down on the floor. The Jennifers quirked an eyebrow perfectly synchronized. Then the three sets of eyes widened when James tugged his shirt off and Carlos was yanking down his shorts without going inside of the booths.

"Not out here!" Jennifer Mitchell shouted, quickly pushing Carlos into the booth and James into the booth next door.

"Sorry," Carlos apologized through the door and he heard a sigh from the other side. He glanced to his left, a full length mirror that shown the boy's slim figure and shy brown eyes seemed to stand out so much more and he grabbed a shirt that was lying on top of the pile to try on first.

_Darling. . ._

Carlos paused, the soft voice in his ear so comforting and caring but at the same time sending chills up his spine at the familiarity. He glanced around the cramped space, trying to see the owner of the voice and then turned to his left again, eyes widening when he saw that instead of being dressed in a large sweatshirt and red shorts, he was nude with his markings covering him and wrapping around his legs and body. And behind him, skinny arms wrapped and hugging him tight and vibrant colors of red and yellow fabric rustling against Carlos' bare skin, was a woman. A woman with a red stripe going over her closed eyes as she nuzzled into Carlos neck.

_Darling. . .come back to me. . .I miss you so much. . ._

Carlos didn't know what to say, his mouth was gaping and his heart was racing as she raised a hand to gently stroke Carlos' hair, Carlos even feeling the nails drag along down his scalp and his neck. And he slowly began shaking his head side to side, eyes still on the woman and wide with fear.

_. . .No?. . .**Fine.**_

The woman's eyes popped open, bright white and Carlos turned his head, trying his hardest not to look into the reflection. No, he wasn't going to go back, he wasn't going to leave his Logie. He felt the woman trying to turn his head, begging him to look at her. Look at her and see how much she missed her little darling and wanted him back so much. Begging, pleading, forcing him to turn his head and see the heartbroken expression that he was causing. Carlos struggled in her grasp, trying to break free and hoping that James could sense that something was wrong. Hoping that someone would come and open the door. And as just as he opened his mouth to let out a little yelp of 'Help!', the door swung open and he felt the arms disappear, the voice quieted and the reflection vanished.

Jennifer Mitchell was standing with hands on her hips, looking at the boy confused.

"Well? What's taking you so long? Ugh, come on, I'll help you," she said with a roll of the eyes, stepping into the space and helping Carlos' sweatshirt off. Carlos blushed, seeing the girl slip on him the shirt that he dropped to the floor and admire it before moving onto the next article of clothing and making a keep and return pile. And even though the girl was clearly annoyed with the boy, Carlos was so grateful that she opened the door.

Because he for sure didn't know what would have happened to him if she didn't.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, look over there."<p>

"Is that-"

"Yes it is! Ew! I can't believe he's dating her!"

All three Jennifers shook their heads and glared at the teen couple a couple of feet away from them. James was just standing by, looking quite bored and wishing that Kendall would just pop up randomly so he could have a little fun with his blond soulmate. But then he repressed the thought, looking over at Carlos and seeing the boy was still trembling slightly. They needed to get him out of here, Carlos could only keep a weak control of his powers for so long. And with all of the people in the shopping center, there were probably a lot of thoughts that were flowing in and out of Carlos' mind.

And that was a disaster waiting to happen.

He saw the couple that the Jennifers were gossiping about look over in their direction and begin to walk over to them, smirks on their faces and he groaned. Just how many self-centered humans were here anyways? Jennifer Mitchell turned her head, trying to focus on the two boys that she was supposed to be babysitting when she felt someone spin her around roughly and she was facing the guy's still cocky smirk.

"What do you want, Jett?" she snapped and the guy rolled her eyes.

"What, I can't say hi?" he asked and the other Jennifers locked arms with Jennifer Mitchell.

"No, you can't. Now beat it, I'm trying to have a good time at the mall with my friends and I don't need you or your ugly girlfriend messing it up," the brunette girl said with a scowl and Jett's eyes flickered over to James and Carlos, who were standing a bit behind and watching the scene.

"What, those your boyfriends?" Jett asked, pointing at the boys and she rolled her eyes.

"No, they're friends. Come on," the girl said, taking her friends and turning to walk off but Jett grabbed onto her shoulder. Carlos frowned, stomping over and yanking Jett's hand off of Jennifer's shoulder.

"Leave her alone!" Carlos said angrily, though looking a whole lot less intimidating, especially with Jett's height. The brunette laughed and shoved Carlos, the smaller boy stumbling and James' eyes lighting up. Screw not using powers, he was going to blast that guy to bits. Jennifer turned, eyes enraged.

"You know what Jett? Just drop dead!" she shouted and Carlos gasped, red stripe flickering over his eyes before disappearing back into his skin. Jett laughed, but then clutched at his chest and began to gasp for air. His girlfriend turned to him, looking confused as the boy began to rock side to side and growing pale.

"Sweetie, you okay?" the girl asked and Jett didn't make another noise, just plummeted straight to the tile ground of the center. James' eyes widened and Carlos began to look around in fear, not seeing Jett's body twitch or move or anything. "Jett? Jett, this isn't funny. . .Jett. Jett!" the girl cried, kneeling down and shaking the boy, hoping that this was a joke. James rushed over to the Jennifers, the three girls staring at the body in shock and confused at what just happened.

"Think he's just playing around," James more ordered than said and the girls looked over at him.

"What's going on? He's not-"

"He's playing around. Think he's playing around," James repeated, looking at the body and staring at it intently. The girls didn't know what to believe, it sure didn't _look _like Jett was playing around. Especially with a crowd gathering and some people beginning to call 9-1-1. Jennifer Pierce was the first to make a small comment.

"Y-Yeah, he's just playing around," she squeaked out.

". . .Yeah, he's just goofing around and trying to scare us. What a jerk," Jennifer Collins chimed in and Jennifer Mitchell nodded.

"Yeah, he's always pulling stunts like this and think it's cute. Cut it out, Jett and stand up," the girl said with a stern tone and James glanced down at Carlos, seeing the stripe flicker over his eyes again and the body beginning to stir. Jett lifted his head, taking in quick breaths and the crowd either sighing relief or annoyed because it looks like the girls were right. Jett's girlfriend helped him back onto his feet, still looking worried and Jett was trembling. He looked over at the Jennifers and at Carlos and James, eyes fearful and he quickly grabbed his girl and took off through the cluster of people. It wasn't until the crowd began to thin and disappear that the girls looked over at James and Carlos, each of them looking confused and afraid for their lives.

"What happened? What-he was dead, wasn't-"

"Look, this is a very complicated thing and we really can't explain. Let's just get Carlos to a quiet environment," James said, taking Carlos by the hand and gently pulling the boy alongside him. The Jennifers didn't say anything, just grabbed onto the bags of clothes and followed the boys out the door of the shopping center.

"James. . .I'm a monster," Carlos whimpered.

"No, you're not," James said, trying to calm the boy down. Carlos' powers were hard to control, they were even harder when he was getting emotional.

"Yes I am, I'm a monster. Logie's going to hate me when he finds out what I've done."

"He won't, it was an accident. It always is an accident. You're not a monster, Carlos," James replied, rubbing Carlos' shoulder.

Everything Carlos had caused in the past was an accident. But unfortunately, no one seemed to understand that.

* * *

><p>I totally have a full hand on Carlos' powers now, so I know for a fact that there will be a chapter that will show just what the 'accidents' were in the past. And like I said, next chapter will be developing on Kendall's sudden new power plus some discussion on the events at the shopping center. Then afterwards, it's superhero time! :) And also maybe show one more of Carlos' abilities. Well, hope you all enjoy the chapter and give me a review please!<p> 


	10. Don't Say Sorry

Been a while since I've updated this, I think this story is the hardest for me to write at the moment. But now, it should be coming along easy, especially since after this chapter things really start to go down. And no author notes at the end of this chapter, since the end is a sort of. . .revelation. Well, thanks to Mazie Lyne, BTRloverXxX, GhostGirl64, huyandhieu, BrianSoReal, rosaxD114, Crown00117, logngetbetter, MyWonderLand209, After The Fame, Jessie, CARLOSISHOTBTR, Bowman0306, Hikari no Kasai, Leah, Gotta Live It Big Time, Rarusu aka The Lady Steven, Sum1cooler, OrangeTrufflex, Ahmazingly-Weird, Bigtimebitch, Samantha Maslow17 and EvilGeniusBookWorm13 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>"Okay, you ready?" Logan asked and Kendall nodded, adjusting the way that the goggles were on his face and created a sort of face guard. He then ran a hand over his sleeves of the speed suit, a little tight on him but otherwise a very good fit. He nodded and Logan raised the stopwatch. "Okay, on the count of three, you're going to do ten miles on the track."<p>

"Ten miles?" Kendall's voice sounded muffled and Logan nodded.

"Yes, I know you can do it. Kendall, you made windows shatter. You created a _sonic boom_," Logan said sternly and Kendall nodded his head. Kendall gained the ability of superhuman speed, and Logan had a good feeling just how. The mixing of blood, the mixing of a human's blood with a foreign alien's. Maybe that was where the genome lied, maybe Carlos and James' blood were the thing that Logan was looking for. What Logan needed.

He needed to conduct more research.

Logan raised the stopwatch, thumb ready to push the button.

"Okay, one. Two. Three!" Logan shouted and Kendall took off in a sprint, the wind almost knocking Logan over and dust flying all around Logan as Kendall ran around and around. The feeling felt great for Kendall, it made him feel like he was almost invincible and he had power over the world even though he was just running around in a big circle. He could hear someone shouting out stop and he stuck a foot out to stop himself, getting himself a little off balance as the dust cloud caught up to him and he breathed in the dirty air through the face guard. No cuts he could feel on his skin at all, oh yeah, he was keeping this thing.

Logan coughed, clicking the button and looking at the stopwatch and brown eyes beginning to widen when he saw the time.

_00:01:35_

"Oh wow," Logan breathed and Kendall walked over to see his time.

"Under two minutes? Not bad, not bad. . .what happened to me?" Kendall asked slowly, examining his legs and his feet and Logan sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"The glass shards. Remember when I asked you to collect the shards with Carlos' blood on it from the accident? You cut yourself, didn't you?"

Logan didn't have to see the sheepish smile behind the face guard. "I didn't think you would notice," Kendall replied and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Well, Carlos' and your blood mixed together and the result must have mutated your molecular structure, your DNA."

"So I'm like the X-Men. . .or X-Man?"

"I don't know, Kendall. If the same thing happens with another human or if we test out James' blood, I think I found the breakthrough I've been looking for."

". . .So how are you going to explain it to your boss?. . .Unless you're going to turn Carlos and James in," Kendall mumbled and Logan bit his lip. He may have discovered what it took to receive powers, just a simple injection of the boy's blood into a human body, but how was he going to explain that to Griffin? If Griffin thought it would be that simple, he'd probably order for James and Carlos to be taken in and wouldn't ever let them leave. They were going to be seen as two walking blood bags of power. . .what if he decides to have them killed so he can take it all?

No. No, Logan had to find another way around this. Carlos and James needed to remain a secret.

Carlos especially.

Kendall looked down at his hands, grasping them tight as if he was trying to get to the feeling of suddenly becoming a superhuman. Trying to get used to the feeling that yes, he had powers. Powers like superheroes that he read in comic books when he was younger and would try to imitate to the best of his ability (which would leave his mother shouting at him to never try and fling himself off the roof again thinking he could fly). He wasn't going to be tying a cape around his neck just yet, but he was grinning. He was beaming in fact. Logan might be freaking out over the conditions of his body, but this was pretty cool.

Hey, now he won't ever be late again!

Logan reached out to feel the outlining of muscle on Kendall's arms, the limbs more toned and muscular than they were before and Logan pondered a bit. Lets see, what superheroes were connected with speed? Only two came to mind for Logan, Flash and Quicksilver. Kendall's body may have the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, but it couldn't take the damage without that face guard keeping his skin from ripping at the fast speeds. Logan wouldn't dare ask Kendall to try and outrun that, try to see if he could outrun the speed of light. Kendall already caused $1.1 million in damages to the city sidewalk, all businesses and buildings, vehicles on the street and some lampposts and newspaper boxes. He'll probably destroy half of the Earth running at those speeds. And maybe kill himself in the process.

Logan tapped his pocket, feeling his cell phone beginning to buzz and he reached in his pocket to flip open the device and answer his call.

"Hello?" Logan said.

"Get. Home. _Now_," Jennifer's voice hissed slightly and Logan raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to ask just what was going on but the phone disconnected. He turned to Kendall, confused expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. . .maybe something happened with Carlos and James," Logan muttered and Kendall sighed.

"Did they blast someone or something?"

"You know only James would do something like that. Carlos is too good to even think that."

"He might have," Kendall mumbled and Logan stared at him incredulously. The blond shrugged, "It's true! Logan, he _killed _you. Sure, James is dangerous with the power blasts and stuff but he isn't killing people."

". . .Are you defending James? Cause you sound like you like him a little," Logan replied with a teasing smile and Kendall shook his head, sputtering out words and babbling how he absolutely did _not_ like being sexually molested by the nude alien boy every single waking moment of the day or being shocked until he he saw stars and blood was rushing to his groin. Or that James would always wrap his strong arms around Kendall, kiss his neck and lightly bite at the flushed skin and whimper out 'Blondie~' in Kendall's ears. No, Kendall didn't like the things that James did to him.

He _loved _it.

Logan didn't need to know about it though.

Kendall rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at his feet.

"Well, we'll be over there in a flash," he said, mischievous tone in his voice and Logan quirked an eyebrow before feeling Kendall wrap arms around his body and eyes widened.

"Wait! I'm not rea-" Logan didn't have the chance to finish, Kendall was already running and the breath was stolen from his lips. Going at super speed felt different than flying, there was always that comfort that you wouldn't crash into anything and a light feeling in your chest. Super speed felt like you needed a high awareness, noises disappearing in and out of Logan's ears and colors blurring together like a paint palette. His lips were going dry, already feeling a cut forming on the lower lip and he scrunched his eyes tight as his grip on Kendall tightened.

"We're here," he heard Kendall's voice say and Logan opened his eyes as soon as he closed them, seeing the house and feeling Kendall loosen his hold. Kendall took a slow step forward along with Logan, the brunette unlocking the door to walk inside the quiet house. They both looked around, wondering where were the Jennifers or the boys and Logan bit his lip.

"Jennifer? Carlos? Guys?" Logan called out and there was a noise from behind the counter, one of the Jennifers' heads popping up and looking at Logan with wide eyes.

"Took you guys long enough, where have you been!" the blond Jennifer shouted, the other two girls resurfacing from behind the counter to glare angrily at the two men. Kendall frowned.

"Well sorry if my super speed wasn't fast enough for you," Kendall snapped and the girls raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?. . .What the heck are you _wearing?_"

"Ew, total fashion disaster," Logan's sister critiqued and the brunette rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Look, we'll explain later. Where's James and Carlos?" Logan asked urgently and the girls pointed up the stairs. Just what happened for them all to be hiding? Logan frowned, leaving Kendall downstairs to explain the new found superpower to check on the two. It was dark upstairs and silent, Logan slowly walking down the halls to hear a sign of noise or talk. One bedroom door was open, James' larger figure underneath the covers asleep and Logan sighed, moving pass a closed bedroom door and his hand gently grasped the knob. He pushed the door open and stepped inside the quiet room to find Carlos huddled up in a corner with bare knees pulled up to his chest.

"Carlos?" Logan said softly and the boy looked up, eyes frightened.

"Please don't be mad, Logie. I didn't mean it, I'm sorry," Carlos begged and Logan frowned, walking over to the boy and kneeling down beside him.

"Just what did you do?"

"I. . .I'm sorry, it just happened and. . .please don't be mad. . ."

"I can't be mad at you if I don't know what you did," Logan replied, raising a hand to rest on Carlos' bare shoulder. The boy shuddered, looking over at Logan with wide eyes.

"It was an accident, Jennifer just thought it and I couldn't help it. . ." Carlos whimpered and Logan raised an eyebrow. Did Jennifer do something to him? What was going on?. . .Thoughts. . .Carlos had powers of the mind, did Jennifer somehow trigger them? Logan felt the boy continue to shake and he sighed, the hand moving to wrap around Carlos' body and pull him close. Carlos squeaked at the movement, feeling Logan wrap arms around and hold him tight.

"I won't ever be mad at you, okay? You don't ever have to be afraid of me," Logan whispered.

"But. . .but I'm a monster. . .I killed someone, Logie. But I swear, I didn't mean too. A-And he's alright now but. . .I'm a monster," Carlos mumbled into Logan's chest and Logan stiffened for a bit before squeezing the boy tighter.

"You're not a monster. . .you just made a mistake and you fixed it. It's alright, I'm not mad at you, Carlos. I care about you too much to ever be mad at you," Logan said but still heard the soft whimpers. Logan closed his eyes, letting his lips fall to the top of Carlos' head and kissed him. He continued to pepper small kisses along his forehead and the black locks of hair, trying to soothe and ease the boy in his arms. His nose drifted into Carlos' hair, the boy smelling sweeter than ever and Logan felt hands gripping tightly at his arms and back. Logan's face began to feel flush and red, his breath growing shallow and mind growing clouded. He felt. . .different. Carlos tilted his head up, looking at the scientist with innocent and sad eyes.

"Logie?" the boy croaked out and never did Logan feel so desperate to remove that sad look from the boy's soft lips. Very, very soft. . .Logan felt his head tilt forward and lips pressing against Carlos' gently, the boy gasping at the new sensation. People don't ever kiss like this on his planet, so intimate and comforting. Like Logan wouldn't ever let go of Carlos, like Logan wouldn't ever turn Carlos away. The kiss was innocent and gentle and lingered for only a few seconds, yet for the two of them feeling like a few hours. Logan pulled away and kissed Carlos' forehead.

"Feeling better?" he mumbled against the tan skin and Carlos slowly shook his head. "Good, why don't you get some sleep? You had a rough day."

"Can you sleep with me, Logie?" Carlos asked and Logan sighed.

". . .Fine," he mumbled and Carlos smiled, nuzzling affectionately into Logan's shoulder.

And Logan never felt so at peace.

* * *

><p>Dalton bit his lip and sighed. Logan obviously wasn't going to come back, might as well go home. The young assistant gathered his books and sketches, slinging his bag onto his shoulder and began to walk out of the lab. He passed by the blood samples and saw that they weren't put up and he sighed. Might as well put it away for him, Logan would appreciate it. And Dalton would do anything for Logan to feel happy all because of something the assistant done. The blond picked up one tube and paused, eyes widening and breath hitching.<p>

He knows this smell.

He brought the opening of the tube to his nose, closing his eyes and taking a strong inhale of the substance, licking his lips.

. . .A male. . .short in stature. . .young. . .quite powerful. . .hasn't been marked. . .should he dare?

Dalton tipped the tube over, letting one drop of blood fall onto his tongue and his eyes clouded. Black hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, very beautiful and ever so innocent. He shuddered, looking around and gently settling the tube along with the others and wiped his mouth. How did Logan gain this sample? He thought this kind of breed of superhuman was extinct, deemed too dangerous for there to be more than one. . .unless that smell on his crush's skin wasn't cologne but a delicious marked scent.

Someone beat Dalton to Logan.

That's going to change.


	11. The First Dream

Ugh, a month later and a possibly short chapter. But hey, at least it got updated, though I'm not sure when the next update will be. Oh well. Thanks to fairytalegirl13, 1Avid-reader, ANNbeau, a-z-a4562, zazzyisaddictedtostendan, child who is cool, ninjashadow18, KimLovesLogan, Kurissss, OldSoul93, Gotta Live It Big Time, Bowman0306, LSMFRK, Bigtimebitch, huyandhieu, Sum1cooler, Hikari no Kasai, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, rosaxD114, ChasingTheeDream16 and RAIRay for the alerts, favs, and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>"<em>Humans are disgusting creatures, my child. They kill each other for their own personal gain, their own selfish desire. They worship material objects, they subdue themselves under corrupted leader."<em>

. . .Where is that voice coming from? Logan didn't for sure know, all he knew right at the moment was that this was a very strange dream. He was trying to register just where he was, seeing that it looked like a palace. The walls were of a golden color that accented the room beautifully with large portraits of different people dressed elegant. The voice seemed close though, so Logan continued to walk down the hallway without seeing another person. His feet stepped quietly as he could hear the voice growing louder and louder, drawing closer to a room that had the door cracked open. He gulped, hand on the golden knob and slowly pulled it open a bit more, enough for him to see just what was going on in the large room.

There was an elderly man sitting atop a large throne, large beard and mustache covering his chin and Logan couldn't even register where his mouth was underneath the hair. And at his feet was a small nude child, beautiful markings on the child's body that swirled and curved. The man leaned forward, raising his thumb and pointer finger and positioning the other fingers to look like he was holding an invisible gun.

"_And they do not fight honorably with their own hands like you and I. They use ghastly weapons," _the man said, voice sounding so light but still echoing through the halls and then shook his hand, _"Bang, Bang!"_

The child shook a little bit, frightened at first but then giving a small smile.

"_Elder sir, why can't I go to Earth?"_

"_Because they are afraid of us."_

"_. . .But people are afraid of me here, what difference should it make on Earth?"_

"_. . .It makes a world's difference. If our people can not understand you here, why should it be any different on Earth where they could have weapons to harm you?" _the elder replied, mimicking a gun again, _"Bang bang. And that's it."_

The child cocked his head to the side and then raised his own hands to hold an imaginary gun as well.

"_Bang bang?" _the child said quietly and Logan blinked.

Because as soon as the child had said those two words, the elderly man slumped forward in the chair, blood splashing out onto the child and soaking the once white beard. Logan could hear the child beginning to scream and he rushed inside the room. His hands grasped lightly at the small shoulders, hands retreating back to see his palms covered in blood from the elder. The child looked up at him, those big hurt brown eyes something Logan was so familiar with.

"_I didn't mean it! I didn't! Don't hurt me, please! I-I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry!"_ the child cried and Logan found himself just gaping at the child, not really knowing what to say. Then he turned at another sound, seeing that there was a man that was staring at the dead body of the elderly man before angry eyes falling on the blood-covered child.

"_Quick! Quick! The Elder is dead! The monster! The monster! Call the guards! Call the guards!"_ the man screamed and Logan's eyes widened as the child's cries grew louder.

"_Don't hurt me! Please! I didn't mean it! Please!"_ the child cried and Logan held onto his head, pale fingers gripping tightly at his hair and gritted hit teeth. He needed to wake up, he needed to wake up! Then he heard more noise of people coming, shouting out _'Kill him! Kill him! Kill the monster!' _and _'Just like Ayna! Kill them both! The Elder is dead all because of him!'_. And all the while, the child was screaming and crying and Logan didn't know what to do, feeling his heart racing. He scrunched his eyes tight and sucked in a deep breath, WAKE UP!

His eyes flew back open at feeling something hit his face, scream ready to come out of his throat but managing to suppress it as he saw Carlos floating above him and smiling.

"Come on, Logie! Wake up!" he chirped and Logan looked over to his side, the soft pillow that the alien boy hit him with lying beside him and he rubbed at his eyes. He felt the bed shift a bit, looking over to see Carlos beside him on the other side looking at him with concerned eyes. "Something wrong?"

Logan just stared at his face, picturing the features younger, frightened and covered in blood. He found himself gently touching at Carlos' cheek, the boy smiling and leaning into his touch as Logan's thumb and fingers ran along the curve of his chin and felt the soft skin.

". . .Had a bad dream."

"What are those?"

"Like. . .pictures in your head when you're sleeping or something like that. And it's usually about something that you want or something that happened to you."

"Oh, well I have dreams about you, Logie," Carlos said innocently and Logan blushed as the boy looked down shyly, "I dream about you and what you did."

"What's that?" Logan asked and Carlos smiled, tapping his lip with his finger and then tapping Logan's lips with the same finger. Logan blushed, realizing that the boy was talking about the kiss that he gave when Carlos was upset. Carlos' other hand was threading through the fabric of the bed slowly.

"I liked it. . .can we. . ." Carlos started out, looking at Logan's lips and slowly inching forward as Logan gulped. He could see how soft and plump those lips looked as they drew closer, him unconsciously licking his own lips in anticipation. His heart was thumping as fast as the dream and that was when he pursed his lips. Why did he had that dream about Carlos? That horrible dream about Carlos as a child? . . .Was _that _was what Carlos was talking about when he 'killed' someone at the mall? But he was just a child and mimicking a gun, he didn't have one. How was he able to do it when-

The door swung open and Carlos pulled away from the non-kiss, looking over to see James floating in the doorway with a curious look.

"What are you two doing?"

"N-Nothing, I'm going to get dressed," Carlos quickly excused himself, flying out of the room before James could question the younger boy any more. James glanced back over at Logan, eyebrow raised in slight confusion.

"What's going on? What were you two doing? What was-"

"James, come here and close the door."

James frowned, never liking it when Logan gave him a task or order, but the brunette floated inside, hand dragging the door closed and flew over to sit on the bed.

"What is it?"

". . .I had a dream. . .about Carlos as a child," Logan started out quietly and James raised an eyebrow.

"How? How were you-"

"I don't know. It might not have been Carlos, it was probably a weird dream or something and the person just looked like Carlos. But. . .I don't know how to explain."

James pondered the thought for a second before looking at the scientist with a steely gaze.

"What were you two doing in here?"

"Why are you so nosy about our business?"

"Answer the question," James said, eyes growing white and raising his hand as a flash of lighting went around the long fingers, "Or else you're in for a shock."

Logan frowned, staring at the way the electricity went around the hand and sighed.

"Okay, I kissed him once, maybe a couple of kisses on the forehead and hugging but-"

"That's why."

". . .Huh?"

James rolled his eyes, muttering 'Humans' in a disparaging tone that Logan frowned at, "When you are a marked pair, you know how their inner thoughts and mind work. So you would also know about any memories that are deeply locked in the subconscious."

"But I haven't marked Carlos."

"You haven't _fully _marked Carlos," James corrected and Logan blinked. Fully? Logan. . .Logan already _began _the marking process? But he didn't, he wasn't trying to, but wasn't he supposed to have been aware of it? Then he tried to remember just what James said about marking. The person marking wants the person being marked to feel as must pleasure as possible and feel every single heartbeat and breath, Logan wasn't trying to do that. He was just trying to make Carlos feel better, he wasn't trying to give him a sort of sexual pleasure.

Then again, anything and _everything _Carlos did was innocently sexual. Why shouldn't he perceive something innocent Logan did as sexual? Then another thought overcame Logan's mind and his eyes widened with fear.

"The suitors!" Logan shouted and James rolled his eyes.

"They won't come. Carlos isn't fully marked, so they could easily finish it and claim him for themselves. You don't have to worry your little human mind about anything," James said with slight malice that Logan frowned at. He huffed, looking down at the floor and closed his eyes, mind now switching back to the subject of the dream that was a memory of Carlos'. That poor boy.

"Why did they do that to him?" Logan asked quietly and James cocked his head.

"Did what to who?"

"The memory I saw, it was Carlos as a child and he must have killed his grandfather or something and-"

"Oh. That. . .that wasn't Carlos' grandfather, that was just the Elder. He was the one that had all of the wisdom we were to learn on how to handle our society. . .I wasn't present at the palace when the death happened, all I know was that Ayna came and the residents were scared off."

Ayna. . .that name again. Who was that person? Apparently a threatening figure for the residents to be frightened enough to want to kill them and Carlos.

"Who's-"

"You don't need to know who they are. Just know that you never want to see them. It'll be bad news."

". . .Right. . .what can Carlos really do? And be straightforward with me," Logan said sternly and James sighed before glancing over at the brunette.

"He has the power of imitation, okay? All he has to do is act like something is there or he's doing something and it becomes real. He can 'eat' a sandwich for days and never starve, he can stab someone with an imaginary knife, he could create an imaginary friend and have them under his control to do tasks or fight wars for him. Anything that he can think or any action he could preform _will _come true. . .that's why so many want him to use his power. That's why so many of our people want him dead for fear of him killing us all."

"But he couldn't. He can't do something like that."

"How do humans get wiped out in large numbers?" James asked and Logan bit his lip, chin going to rest on the knuckles of his hand.

". . .I guess sickness."

"So if Carlos should imagine that he has a disease that could kill a person in less than an hour and 'give' it to someone. . ."

Then their world would be under a pandemic with no possible cure. And Carlos could cure himself by using imaginary medication. It _was _a horrible power. Which made Logan feel all the more sympathetic for the boy that was downstairs. James got up, hovering slightly above the bed before floating back over to the door. He turned, eyes stern, "What we discussed doesn't leave the room, Carlos doesn't need anyone else thinking he's a monster."

"I will never think he's a monster," Logan said, eyes just as stern and James scoffed.

"That's what Ayna said."

Logan couldn't ask what did James mean by that, the brunette had already closed the door and left him alone.


	12. The Second Dream

_I know, I'm the worst Cargan writer ever and I'm sorry you guys. But at least it's an update! And a good sized chapter too with the end building up towards the climax of the story. I just think my problem was I felt my pacing was off for this story but now hopefully my grasp on the story right now is at a good pace and not trying to speed through. I promise I won't do this again, or at least try not to put a story off for so long like I did, I'm trying to get 2011 stories finished before they are a year old and still in hiatus. Bleh. Well, thanks to CUTE CARGAN LOVE, TeamTayward729, btrlover-reader4life, pikagurl12, fashionista5899, MiaCnnr nickyd92, hbarnum, kendallsgirl12, Ruthrox, NoireVerteFemme, Dymondthomas14, Big Time Ships, Reinier, tmmdeathwishraven, JuliaBear, sega385, Jessayra, HonoraryLoser, lyokodreamer, child who is cool, Cookie Monster Giggles, W0ND3R, shelbywayloves, BrokenandScarred, Ains12worth, taylor, Sum1cooler, DrowningInTheRainbow, fairytalegirl13, Hikari no Kasai, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, 1Avid-reader, huyandhieu and TaylorxTragedy for all the favs, alerts and reviews and I hope you all enjoy the chapter :)_

* * *

><p>"<em>Come here, little child. Tell me why are you crying again," <em>a woman's soft voice echoed and Logan felt the voice coming over his mind, a blur of colors forming around him as he slept and a picture painted in his head. He wasn't in his bedroom anymore but he was in another, one of gold and red with a woman slowly brushing her black hair that was curled and lied in beautiful tresses. Her back was turned so Logan did not see her face but from the shape of her body, she must have been beautiful. Her back was exposed, gorgeous red markings and designs decorating her.

A boy ran in, Logan recognizing all too well who he was as he wiped at his doe eyes and fell at the woman's feet.

"_T-They called me a monster, they want to hurt me. D-Daddy won't make them stop, he's going to let them h-hurt me," _the boy cried and Logan felt his heart ache, wishing to exit this memory now just from the sound of Carlos sobbing like this. The woman stopped brushing her hair for only a moment before continuing, the boy pulling at the bottom of her orange dress to wipe his tears.

"_And do you know why they call you that? Why they call us that?"_

"_N-No, but I want them to stop. I don't want them to hate me, I just want someone to love me. I don't mean it, I never mean to hurt anyone," _Carlos cried and the woman turned to face the small child. Now Logan only saw a profile of the woman, his guess confirmed at her round cheeks with the smallest amount of flush and a red stripe going over her eyes to give an exotic flare.

"_Because they are ignorant fools. Who do they come to in droves when they are sick, when they are hungry, when their loved ones are dying? You and me. They are jealous of us, jealous of our power. We are monsters and they fear us, fear us because they know we have the power and there is nothing wrong with that. Let them run, let them fear us and if they make you cry again, you can kill them just by thinking it, can't you little child?" _the woman softly cooed and Logan stared at her in shock. What was she saying? _How _could she say something like that? Carlos only sniffled, wiping his eyes again with her dress.

"_B-But I want to be loved, not to be feared."_

"_And I want the same from your father. . .guess we all can't have what we want," _she dismissed and turned back to brush her hair and Logan found himself growing angry. Who does this woman think she is? Saying things to Carlos, an innocent _child_. That he should just kill and expect no love in his life, he felt himself getting angrier and sorry that Carlos had to grow up like this. No wonder he never wanted to come back to this, hated and negleted. And he saw the little shoulders heave as Carlos let quiet cries into the dress, the woman not paying any attention to the child crying and only focusing on her vanity and Logan growled, taking one step forward.

And that was when the woman stopped brushing her hair.

"_. . .Why are you here?" _she asked and Logan paused. Was. . .she- _"Answer me. Why are you here?"_

"I-I," Logan stuttered out and the woman placed down her brush, Carlos trying to cling onto her dress more as his eyes looked up to watch Logan in small shock.

"_A-Ayna don't-"_

"_Someone is trying to hurt the monsters I see. Kill him now," _the woman ordered and Logan looked to Carlos, fear in his eyes that made Carlos begin to cry more.

"_No. Please don't be scared of me, I don't want to hurt people. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," _Carlos cried and the woman yanked her dress from Carlos' grip, looking down at him with annoyance.

"_And this is why they want to hurt you, because they believe they can. You are stronger than they are, prove your strength and they won't try to hurt you anymore. Kill the bad man that's trying to hurt us."_

"_I-I don't want to."_

"_Are you disobeying me?"_

"_N-No Ayna."_

"_. . .Fine then, I'll do it myself," _she growled out and her head whirled, eyes a bright white and Logan clutched at his chest, breath almost being sucked dry from his lips.

Logan shot up from his bed, heart beating rapidly fast and he took in large breaths of air, sweat from his brow. He glanced around, he was in the bedroom again but he still felt like he was trapped in the memory someway, somehow. He heard something shake, Logan's head whirling to look at the door as the handle jiggled a bit before the door flew open and in flew in Carlos. The boy was clothed only in his pajamas that Logan bought, flying around in a couple of small circles before crashing onto Logan's bed and throwing arms around the scientist in a big hug.

"Morning!" Carlos chirped and Logan wrapped arms around Carlos as well, hugging and subtly nuzzling into the black locks to feel how soft it was against his cheek.

"Morning. . .what time is it?"

Carlos shrugged, "I don't know. That thingy has been beeping for a while, does that mean anything?"

Logan paused, now hearing a beeping sound himself and he turned towards the nightstand where the alarm clock was settled, eyes widening at the time. 8:00.

"Oh man! I'm late for work! I needed to be _there _by 8!" Logan shouted, throwing off his sheets and rushing to the dresser. Why didn't Kendall wake him up? He knows Logan's work schedule better than his own! Logan threw on pants and a quick button up shirt, hair still a matted mess and quickly trying to rush to the bathroom to brush his teeth. And all the while, Carlos was floating in the air, smiling at the dazed and flustered scientist. Logan reappeared with hair combed sloppily and teeth slightly minty. He really didn't have time, Griffin was going to fire him for sure. As soon as he walks through the door, he'll probably get thrown out along with all of his lackluster work.

"Logie?"

"Not now Carlos, I really need to get over there and fast."

"I can fly you there."

"No, you might be seen."

"I can get out of there real fast if you want me too."

". . .No, it's too dangerous, I can't risk you being caught," Logan said with a shake of the head and Carlos pouted, crossing his arms and Logan just rolled his eyes and gave a sigh. The scientist briskly walked over, leaning down to give Carlos a small kiss on his forehead and pulled away, blush on his cheeks the same shade as the blush on Carlos', "I'll be back soon, okay? You and James stay out of trouble and listen to Kendall, understand?"

"O-Okay, Logie," Carlos said shyly, now touching at the crown of his head where Logan had gave the goodbye kiss and Logan couldn't help but smile at the gesture, how infatuated Carlos was with the one simple little kiss. But he shook his head, he could daunt and fawn over Carlos later, right now he needed to get to work. He rushed out of his bedroom, through the kitchen where Kendall was preparing his breakfast while James was watching from the couch with a content and dream-filled smile.

"I'm going!" Logan called out and Kendall glanced up for a second before looking back to his breakfast.

"Call when you go on break!" Kendall called back and Logan shouted out an 'Okay!' before rushing out the front door and closing it shut loudly. James let out a loud sigh, propping his chin on his hand and smiling at Kendall.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look while preparing your morning meal?" James asked and Kendall slowed a bit, looking at the brunette with an irritated expression.

"Stop."

"You would make a perfect mate."

"_Stop. Now._"

James smiled, floating off the couch and over to Kendall to stand closer to the male, Kendall just trying to keep to the far end of the counter. "James, I'm being serious."

"So am I, I would _very _much like you to be my mate."

"Well you already forced yourself onto me, I'm not going to give in and complete it," Kendall grumbled and James frowned for a few seconds before a smile came over his lips and he leaned in closer.

"Give in?"

"Yeah."

". . .So you do have feelings for me, you just don't want to admit it," James said with a smile and Kendall stopped, the knife that was buttering his stack of pancakes tight in his grip as he thought over his words.

". . .Shit. No I-"

James already knocked Kendall to the floor, kissing all over Kendall's face and down to his clothed chest while Kendall just lied there, sadly being used to this sort of affection from the alien boy. James smiled, looking down at Kendall and kissing the tip of his nose, "What's wrong with admitting you would like to be my mate? And marking me? I'm considered attractive back home and apparently on Earth too. Not like you have some ugly glob wanting to be with you," James said with a smile and kissed Kendall's eyebrows.

"Maybe if you kind of acted _normal_, I would be fine with it. But since you always knock me to the floor like you have no sense in your head, I'm not. You don't see Carlos doing this to Logan," Kendall groaned and James cocked his head to the side.

"That's because one, Carlos is afraid he might hurt Logan, that's why if he shows any affection, he's a little bit more gentle. Second, the suitors will come once Carlos and Logie's-"

"Logan."

". . .Hmm?"

Kendall blushed, "Call him Logan. That's his name, not Logie."

"But Carlos calls him that, why can't I?"

"Because. . .I don't want you to."

James quirked an eyebrow, smile coming onto his lips, "Are you jealous?"

"N-No, I'm just saying that you _both _need to call us by our right names," Kendall said with heated blush on his face and James smiled even more, leaning down so that his lips were barely above Kendall's and tips of their noses were rubbing against each other. Kendall gulped and James gave a small laugh, breath so hot and sweet smelling to the blond's nose.

"And you don't like it when I call you 'Blondie'? How about 'Kendy'? Is that cute? Or maybe 'Kay'? That's nice, right? You can call me names too. I'll be 'Jamie', 'Jay'. . .what was that name you called me when I first met you?" James asked, looking up for a second to think before smiling back down, "Slut! That's it! I'll be your slut, right?"

"Oh god, get off of me!" Kendall shouted, face now as red as a tomato and shoving the brunette off of him to get onto his feet and begin quickly walking up to his bedroom to leave James sitting in the kitchen with confusion.

". . .So 'Slut' is a no?"

"Big no! You're just, I can't, _why are you. . ._ugh, just call me 'Blondie'. . .and don't bring up that word again, understand?"

". . .Can I call you _my _slut?"

"Shut up! Blondie! That's it!" Kendall shouted, feeling an awkward bulge in his pajama pants and turning to continue walking up the stairs to his room.

"I love you, Blondie!" James chirped from the kitchen.

And Kendall wished he could slap the stupid smile that just came over his face right back off.

Logan couldn't believe he was so late, only grateful that Griffin wanted to see them at 9:30 about something dealing with the project. What exactly, Logan didn't know for sure and he didn't find Dalton anywhere so he couldn't ask his lab assistant. So in the time to wait for the meeting, Logan decided to sit back and try to focus on the newly acquired memory.

Ayna. . .so that was who that person was. But who was she to Carlos and to James? Was she Carlos' sister? His aunt? Or maybe a mistress since it seemed that she had some affiliation with Carlos' father. And now Logan wondered what Carlos' parents were like, his father and mother. He only heard stories about Carlos' father, now believing the man (or whatever he was) must have been a high official but still didn't have the whole story just yet. And his mother. . .was she gone? Or dead?. . .And what was Ayna's power? It must be something on the same level as Carlos' and just as equally dangerous but what?

"Logan?" a voice asked and he looked up, Dalton standing a couple of feet away from him. Logan got up, dusting his sleeves of lint before looking over at his assistant.

"Is it time?"

"He wants to see us early. . .it's very important," Dalton replied and Logan took in his face. He looked. . .different. His face was as youthful and bright like it was whenever he saw the blond, it looked calculating and dead, eyes a coal dark now instead of that almost honey brown shade. Dalton turned on his heel, Logan quickly beginning to follow after him as the two began to walk down the hall in the direction of the training room. It wasn't like any other, empty for these past couple of months since Logan was yet to make a breakthrough in the genome and was able to properly test it on one of the participants. He gulped at the thought, what if Griffin was asking to see what he could do now, show his work.

Logan didn't have anything he wanted to show to Griffin _willingly_.

He was _so _getting fired.

The two entered, Griffin standing in the room along with a board of members right behind him to look in amazement at their surroundings. And in the middle of the room was one of the participants, Logan remembered their husky and burly build. O' Malley, a veteran Marine and wasn't one of the nicer of the participants that were involved in the project. Griffin smiled warmly at the two of them, gesturing over to the man that was waiting on the operating table.

"There they are, ready to show us your discovery," he said with a smile and Logan looked to Dalton, eyes nervous as Dalton nodded.

"Yes, Mitchell has discovered a certain genome that mutates human DNA, causing the effect to be different for each person," Dalton said and looked over at Logan, a sweetness in his eyes that Logan couldn't help but shudder at, "Am I correct?"

". . .I suppose. B-But I need to go get the samples."

And destroy them. Before they start to ask more questions. But Dalton laughed, gesturing over to a silver box awaiting on another table with tools and syringes.

"I already have them, we are alright to go with the testing, aren't we?"

". . .Yes. . ." Logan murmured and Dalton smiled, walking over to where O' Malley was lying down. The burly man gave Logan a frown as he walked pass, eyes flickering back and forth as Dalton walked over with syringe in one hand and tube of Carlos' blood in the other and Logan felt his skin prickling with sweat. Griffin was watching with excitement, the members behind him looking with amazement as Dalton filled the syringe with blood, Logan slowly administering his gloves and mask.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Dalton asked softly and Logan bit his lip, unseen by the mask.

"W-We really should test this on rats before humans. I-I mean, this might not be it and-"

"It is, I know it is," Dalton said, voice husky and traced with slight hunger that made Logan go so confused. What is going on with him? Dalton handed him the syringe, Logan looking down at O' Malley and the man growled.

"Just get it over with, wasting everyone's time. Or are you just some fool in a white coat?" he mocked and Logan frowned at the man, though still remaining in place and holding the medical instrument in his hand awkwardly. He felt it being gently taken back out of his hand, Dalton now wearing gloves and his own mask.

"Then allow me to do it," the blond replied, voice monotone and he turned for everyone to be able to see. He wiped at O' Malley's arm before slowly pushing the tip of the needle in and administering the blood sample, Logan watching with slight fear and horror. O' Malley wasn't making no sounds of pain or discomfort, taking the shot as if it was no big deal at all and Dalton withdrew it. There was a small break out of applause and Logan looked over at them before looking back, the applause quieting down and Griffin looked over at Logan.

"How long do you suppose it takes?"

"Um, it takes about. . .a week? Maybe tw-"

O' Malley fell back, Logan jumping back and eyes wide with shock as the man began to writhe and groan in pain. Their was a surge of movement, the members starting to step forward in amazement and the man let out another scream. Logan watched with horror, the Marine's skin now turning peachy red and body trembling violently, veins popping and muscles beginning to bulge. Oh god, no way the mutation was taking effect now. Why is it happening so quickly when Kendall's didn't happen for maybe a couple of weeks and at a slow transition. Now, it looked like O' Malley was going to explode, his body growing larger and his screams getting louder.

Logan turned to Dalton, shock on the scientist's face to find that there was no shock or fear in his assistant's face but instead of interest and slight glee at the monster being created in front of them. Griffin had the same expression, the members slowly beginning to glance around at the sudden realization of the situation at hand.

Then the screams silenced and the movements paused, a glassy look in O' Malley's eyes as pupils dilated and face fell into a dead expression.

They all stared and stared, Logan's breath caught in his chest and eyes wide with shock until someone uttered an 'Oh my god' and rushed over to the man's side. Lifeless, everyone began to crowd and mutter at what had they just seen with Griffin standing back to look at the huddle. His eyes flickered over to Logan, nothing, before going over to Dalton and he held eye contact with the blond before turning swiftly on his heel.

"Ladies, Gentlemen," Griffin announced and all stopped to face the man, "Please follow me out of the lab, we have other things to see," he said and the members glanced at the body once last time, not sure of what to think or if they should be frightened of what they were to see next. Regardless, they followed and left whispering amongst themselves and leaving the scientists alone with the corpse. Logan looked over at the lifeless body, looking back at Dalton and Adam's Apple quivering.

"W-What did you do? Why did you tell Griffin? Why did you _go along _with this when I haven't fully tested it!" Logan shouted and Dalton's face grew hurt.

"I'm sorry Logan, I was for sure it would work-"

"Well you don't know anything about my work! You don't know nothing about what I am to do as a scientist and what you are supposed to do as my _assistant_. Dalton just. . .I can't believe this," Logan said, rubbing his eyes and taking a shaky breath, "We just killed a man."

"He knew what may have been the dangers of doing this project-"

"That doesn't mean we _try _to make it happen! Don't ever touch my things or go to Griffin without my knowledge or I swear our partnership is _through_." And really, Logan couldn't come up with a better threat than that but the scared look in the blond's eyes made him felt he got his thought across. Logan glanced down at his watch, almost noon and almost time to call Kendall and he gave a soft sigh, ". . .Get a body bag for him," Logan muttered before turning and exiting the lab.

The other scientists began to walk forward but Dalton held his hand out for them to stop.

"No, I have this covered. Go and check on Logan for me, please. Or the members and Mr. Griffin," Dalton said softly, looking genuinely upset and the others glanced at each other before nodding their heads and leaving the lone assistant with the body. Dalton gave a soft sigh once the last departed before glancing at the body, skin still looking so warm and fresh of blood.

Dalton knew a little something about Logan's work. He knew what happened when too much of that breed of superhuman's blood gets into the human body, only a small drop would suffice.

And he knew how much it would take to actually kill a human.

Which is why he gave O' Malley one drop _less _but more than plenty to give the wanted effect in a faster mutation.

And with that, Dalton smiled, walking over and beginning to push the cart with the motionless body, waiting for the time when O' Malley will awaken and he can put his plan into motion.


	13. Monsters and Markings

_Yeah, this was what I meant by I'm going to try and work on stories that haven't been updated in a while. Especially seeing as though a story for the BT Bang has superhero elements, I don't like having two stories going on that have the same kind of concept. I'm sorry for the long update but I didn't know what I wanted to do with this story, or basically I didn't know how to get to the end of the story without it being too rushed. I'm hoping to get this story to twenty chapters at least but I can't promise that there will be super frequent updates. Just know that this story **is **continuing and I'm hoping to finish it._

_**And**, thanks to waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092 , Klaine's Child, cargan4ever, 0verdramatic, Sonaaa, holyhotcakes, StoryBook Heros, xFAN. GIRLx, aznkid97531, cellyjelly, Prednewc, luvkooks, hope for eternity, Nicogol1995, BigTimeOzzy, GrimmSistah, SWACGleekFreak, NerdyAlert, CrAzyCookyTash12, Joshua Harper, iridescentcloud, Lucylovesit, Anim3Fan4Ever, Miguel A. Faulk Rodriguez, carousel333, BRT-SPN-TVD-WWE-FAN, rosiedoll, One Potter Rush, Gmavy, Morte Giver, LoveSparkle, backwoodsbarbie190, GaY4LiFe15, Katerina The Von, TheCarlosPena Jounals, Gayjay94, boardoutofmymind, Missaugust626, xXpedobearXx, SWACGleekFreak, LookAwaySeeTheLights, Diasleingod54, AekoAeviAthan, Shock2theSystem, Crystal Marie, the anons, Dymond Thomas, Sum1cooler, CrazyKAMESFan13, Vindice, btrlover-reader4life, Cookie Monster Giggles, Hikari no Kasai, nickyd92, child who is cool and NoireVerteFemme for all the alerts, favs and reviews. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Logan rubbed his forehead, trying to get everything through his head as Kendall set down a small cup of coffee in front of him. He looked up, Kendall looking just as concerned and worried for his friend as Logan was worrying about O' Malley, sitting down in front of him and folding his hands.<p>

"Talk to me," Kendall replied and Logan sighed, taking the mug into his hand. It was shaky, Logan sipping down the hot drink before placing it back down on the counter.

"I don't know. . .he's dead, Kendall. Dalton injected too much of Carlos' blood and it must have mutated his DNA to the point where his body's molecular structure couldn't handle it. . .it was horrible. It was like some mad scientist's creation gone bad, he was convulsing and sweating and screaming. . .his screams were the worst," Logan mumbled and Kendall looked down at his own hands, turning them over and examining them close.

"Do you think. . .that might happen to me?"

"I don't know. I really wish there was a day where I can properly examine you, Carlos and James with my equipment but it will just be too risky. Griffin might take you as well and I can't risk losing anyone of you three."

"You can't stand to risk losing Carlos even more though, huh?" Kendall asked and Logan blushed, seeing the blond was smiling at him gently and the scientist sighed. He leaned back in his chair, his fingers sliding around the cup of coffee steaming.

"I. . .it's true. Not when he's still so afraid of his powers. . .Kendall, I need to keep all three of you safe and what I saw, I need to know just how powerful Carlos can be. . .I never really saw his powers be put into action before."

"Don't stress yourself out about this, okay?"

"Don't stress myself out? Kendall, I just watched a man _die_, I've already seen _you _dead and there are two aliens living in our home and one of them I'm. . ." Logan sighed, ". . .I just really want him safe. I need to understand more, I need to know how to be able to protect him."

". . .Take his blood," Kendall said and Logan looked up at him confused. The blond glanced down at his hands, "If. . .if _you _had superpowers, you'd be able to protect him. From Griffin, from the suitors-"

"But I don't know what risk that may be. Kendall, I don't know how much of a blood sample got into you. I don't know how much is too much or too little and frankly, I don't want to find some test subjects and end up killing more people. Plus, I might mark him in the process and if it doesn't work, then I'll have to deal with Griffin _and _the suitors," Logan rubbed his head and sighed, "I need to talk to him. Talk to him about these dreams I've been having, about his powers-"

"What dreams?" Kendall asked and Logan looked up at him with confused eyes.

"Have you been having strange dreams?"

"No. Well, I got dreams with James trying to have se-"

"I don't mean fantasies."

"It isn't a fantasy! I don't want it to happen!" Kendall hissed with cheeks flushed red and Logan gave a tiny smirk. He crossed his arms. "Really? You _don't _want James?" Logan asked with his all-knowing smile and Kendall frowned even more.

"Don't try to act all smart with me."

"I'm not, but you know, he _is _a good looking alien and he _clearly _wants sex with you-"

"And I'm not giving in to him!" Kendall snapped, "No matter how much he may force himself on me, no matter how soft his skin is or how he smiles and how good the sex might be. . ."

". . .You really don't have a point for not already giving in, do you?" Logan asked with a wry smile and Kendall groaned, slumping forward onto the table.

"No. . .but. . .I don't want to do it because of the whole marking thing. Like, what will happen afterwards? Do we have to get married? What if I turn into some weird alien glob or if _he's _a weird alien glob and as soon as I'm done marking him, he'll turn into _that _and I'll be stuck with _it _for the rest of my life!"

"I'm pretty sure if James was an alien glob, he would have shown you."

"He's sneaky, I'm pretty sure he'd deceive me if we got the chance to sleep together," Kendall said sternly and Logan rolled his eyes, moving to stand up and rub his neck as Kendall watched the brunette closely. "You going back to work?"

"No. . .I'm going home. I need to talk to Carlos, I need to talk about his powers, about everything so I can hopefully get a better understanding. . .maybe later, when the facility is almost empty. . .I might take some equipment with me."

"You're thinking about stealing from your job?" Kendall asked in a hushed whisper and Logan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I need to do research. And after what Dalton did, I can't trust to leave anything that could be traced back to either of you three at the facility. If I get in trouble, I'll come up with something to tell to Griffin. I only need to take some mixers and maybe a couple of lab rats to experiment on. . .it'll be okay."

"I sure hope you know what you're doing," Kendall muttered, getting onto his feet and Logan sighed.

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Carlos was lying on Logan's bed, looking up at the ceiling and hugging the thin bedsheets to his bare chest, Logan noticing as he walked in that the boy was slightly hovering off the bed, the sheets raising with him and almost forming a small tent. He slowly approached Carlos, dropping his keys on the nightstand beside the bed and looked at Carlos' worried expression.<p>

"Logie?" Carlos whispered, not looking directly at Logan but still at the ceiling and Logan turned, kneeling down beside the bed.

"What is it?" Logan whispered back with the same tone of softness and Carlos gave a slow blink.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Losing you," Carlos murmured and Logan blushed, Carlos pulling the sheets more to his chest and balled tight in his fists, "I had a bad dream. Someone's going to take me away."

"No one is going to take you away, I promise that. I'll protect you, Carlos."

"I can't go back there, Logie. I just can't. . ."

". . .Because of Ayna?" Logan asked and Carlos slowly tilted his head, the large brown orbs looking at Logan with a blank emptiness, as if his soul was dreading and dying slowly from the fear of his dreams.

"How do you know about Ayna?" Carlos asked and Logan rested elbows on the mattress of the bed.

"I know about Ayna because I had a dream about her. . .about her and you. And also another dream about you and the Elder." At this, Carlos pulled the sheets he was clenching onto so tight to his face, mouth grimacing in pain and eyes scrunching tight as if the sounds of all those shouts and screams and trying to shield himself from the Elder's blood splashing out onto his body once again. He gave a hurt whine, Logan reaching up to touch the boy and slowly bring him down to the mattress and over to his arms.

"I didn't mean it, I never meant it. I want it to disappear, I don't want that memory anymore."

"It's okay, it's okay."

"N-No, it's not. It's all my fault, I-I don't have control over my power. I-I can kill anyone and I don't want to, I never wanted this power, I don't want to be a monster, Logie," Carlos began to sob and Logan's hand moved up and down over Carlos' smooth back. The boy was naked, Logan feeling the small of his back and not feeling any fabric of cotton further down, his breath now feeling heated and coming fast.

"You're not a monster."

"B-But. . .they called me a monster. . .even Ayna. . ."

"Who is she, Carlos?" Logan asked and Carlos looked up from the crook of Logan's neck, eyes worried and biting his lower lip. "I need to know Carlos, I need to know everything that I can about you. . .maybe I can help you not be afraid of your dreams and you can help me better understand mine."

Carlos gave a small sigh, sitting up in the bed and making room for Logan to climb along beside him, close and intimate. Logan felt his skin heated, not sure why and lips and mouth were going dry as Carlos let out a shaky breath.

"My. . .my father. . .my father was a powerful leader of our world. Military, political, he was strong and everyone respected him. He knew how to handle all the bad things that happened, he knew how to be a strong force compared to the Elder's kind and gentle nature, the Elder's way of calm and peace. But there needed to be someone to take my father's place after he was long gone and he wouldn't have any woman that didn't match his strength and power. . .so Ayna came."

"Was she your father's mistress?"

". . .Ayna is my mother," Carlos said softly and Logan's eyes widened. His. . .his _mother? _But she looked so young. . .and she was so cruel and heartless to someone that was supposed to be her _son_, her own flesh and blood. Carlos moved more into Logan's body, Logan now noticing how sweet Carlos' skin began to smell, his mouth aching to kiss and taste as Carlos sighed and fluttered his eyes. "She was beautiful and alluring to him, he wanted her and they both marked and mated. . .and she had me. It wasn't til I turned three when she began to change, she became more cold, my father grew more distant from us and. . .and I was scared."

"Why?"

"Because my father and Ayna. . .they knew I was going to be a monster. They knew I was going to have this power that I can't control and. . .and they want to hurt me, I just know it. The Elder was the only person that I could be able to go to and he wouldn't hurt me but. . .I killed him."

"And you didn't mean to. . .Carlos, no one will hurt you. They won't hurt you, I won't let them hurt you. Are you more powerful than your father and Ayna?"

". . .I think so. . .I-I don't know. I don't even know if this is all that I can do, I'm too afraid to try and experiment to see what else I could do and risk destroying everything and everyone that I care about. Ayna knew what I could do, but she didn't want to help me try and gain better control. She liked the chaos, she liked the fear that my father and everyone else had, she liked the power and I was for her to control. She's powerful, but I'm a bigger danger than she is."

"What can she do?" Logan asked and Carlos hummed.

"Dreams. She can forever trap someone in a nightmare, enter and travel through other people's dreams, she can make illusions or control you with your thoughts. That's the thing, she has the power to make illusions, none of them are real once you're able to break free of her control. . .I make them come true. Anyone should wish or think or dream anything, I can make it happen for real. . .I can imitate things and they become real, i-if you say the sky is green, I can _make _the sky green! If you want a chair, I can pull a chair out of nowhere! I don't know how to control it, I don't know what to make not come true or how I could fix it. . .it's a horrible power, Logie. I'm a monster."

"Stop saying that," Logan whispered, moving to kiss Carlos' cheek softly. Carlos' skin felt so amazing against Logan's lips, his eyes fluttering in pleasure as he gave another kiss, slowly moving down from Carlos' cheek to his jaw, kissing the small birthmark before moving back up and to Carlos' lips. The boy was surprised but Logan didn't stop, kissing Carlos soft and passionate, determined to take away any fears the boy was feeling through the kiss, give him comfort that he would always be there. His body felt like it was in a state of euphoria, his mind somewhere else and clouded, only heating his body and intensifying his senses. Seeing Carlos' eyes flutter close, feeling Carlos' skin at the tips of his fingers as his hand moved to cradle the back of Carlos' neck and his lips moving along Logan's innocently, hearing the little gasps Carlos sounded into his throat, the ruffle of the sheets as Logan tugged Carlos tighter to his body, smelling Carlos' sweet scent and his arousal mixing and wafting into his nose, tasting Carlos on his tongue.

Carlos' hand was on the side of his face, palm on the underside of Logan's jaw and fingers lightly tapping at his neck as Logan's other hand dug underneath and pulled Carlos upwards, residing on the small of his back as the kiss intensified. Logan's body felt like it was absolutely on fire, his skin where Carlos' hand was felt like it was burning yet the feeling and adrenaline that was coursing through his veins felt so _good._ So pleasing, so wonderful. . .

Carlos' eyes fluttered once, twice before widening in shock, pulling away and removing his hand from Logan's neck to go over his mouth, his other hand feeling down the small of his back and moving up to the back of his neck. The feeling disappeared in an instant, Logan realizing how fast his heart was beating and he clutched at his chest to take in deep and slow breaths. Carlos was staring at him, his head shaking back and forth 'no' and Logan didn't understand what was going on as the boy hopped out of the bed and flew across the bedroom and out the door. Logan got out of bed too, running after the boy and past James, the brunette looking confused.

"What's going on?" he asked but Logan didn't pay him any attention, hurrying down the stairs and after Carlos, hearing James give a groan and assumed the brunette was flying after him. Logan made a left, running down the hall to find Carlos had flew into the bathroom. When he looked inside, Carlos was floating high above the tile to look at himself in the mirror, looking at his lower back where a beautiful red design was. Another small red design was on the back of Carlos' neck, Carlos rubbing at them both as if he was hoping they would come off but to no avail. Logan heard James land beside him, the taller of the two pushing Logan aside to look into the bathroom as well and eyes widening at the sight.

"Oh no," he said and Logan looked at James before looking back at Carlos.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Logan asked and then his eyes fell on the reflection of himself in the mirror, widening in shock at the red marking just below his jaw where Carlos' hand was touching. It was a small swirl with little red spots, similar to the one on Carlos' lower back and neck but Logan didn't understand. He didn't remember _anything _like this being on his body before. . .unless. . .

"Is. . .are we. . ._marked?_" Logan asked, voice sounding dead and empty and Carlos turned.

"It's complete, the marking process is done for us. . .they're going to come after me. They're going to take me away and they're going to hurt me!" Carlos cried in worry and Logan rushed in, trying to pull Carlos down into a hug but Carlos flew above him and fast out the door. The scientist turned, trying to hurry up and catch Carlos but James stepped in front of him, holding his hands out for Logan to stop.

"Let him go."

"No, I need to tell him things are going to be alright."

"Don't lie to him, it's _not _going to be alright. Those suitors are going to come and you don't have anyway to protect yourself or Carlos against them," James said and Logan groaned, gripping his hair tight and turning to the mirror, slowly approaching the marble counter and placing a hand to the mark. It felt so smooth, like it blended into his skin but no matter how hard he rubbed it, it wouldn't come off. He sighed, placing hands on the counter and hanging his head.

"How much time do you think I'll be able to have?"

"Who knows. A few days, a few weeks, it all depends on what they're going to do. They might come in one by one and watch to see how powerful you are and figure out if Carlos is even _worthy _of fighting for. Which he is, don't find a power like that anywhere," James said and Logan shook his head. He needed to protect Carlos, he needed to keep Carlos safe from those people that only see him as a weapon, as a monster instead of someone that so desperately wants to be loved and needs love. . .but what could he do?

He thought about Kendall being transformed and mutating from Carlos' blood, wondering if it would have the same effect on him. But he didn't know how much blood got into Kendall's blood system, nor did he know if he would be ready to face the suitors in time. Plus, he didn't know what power would his body produce when coming in contact with the DNA of Carlos' blood or James' blood, would it even be a power that could be helpful in combat?

This is bad, this is really bad.

But Logan couldn't let Carlos be taken away from him, he had to protect him.

* * *

><p>The patient stirred, arms big and strong, head whirring and brain pulsing as Dalton gave a gentle smile. This wasn't O' Malley, not anymore. He. . .or better yet, <em>it<em> gave a loud unintelligible groan and growl, deep and angry it's throat. A large hand moved out to grab at something, hoisting itself up into a sitting position and growled again. Its skin was a peachy red, veins bulging and muscles large, a monster in its finest form. Dalton began to grin even bigger now, stepping forward and startling the mutation. It growled, raising a fist to strike but Dalton raised his hand.

"Stop," he said and the mutation halted his fist, knuckles beet red and trembling ready to hit. Surely one swing of the fist and Dalton would be dead but he wasn't afraid, stepping closer and raising his hands to show a kind friendliness. "I won't hurt you at all, big guy. In fact, I was hoping you would help me."

It growled, clearly the human side, the O' Malley's mind was trying to break through and gain understanding of what was happening to his body but the mutation, this beast was far stronger than the human aspect would allow and Dalton feigned innocence, "Do you remember me? Do you remember Mr. Mitchell? Mr. Griffin?"

It slammed a fist into a wall at the mention of the two men's names and Dalton smiled, "Easy, easy. Don't want you breaking the whole building while we're still here. . .you don't like what they done to you?" Dalton asked and it got off the metal bed it was lying on, stalking over to where Dalton was standing. It stood taller than O' Malley did, Dalton believed he was around 5"9, this thing looked like 8 feet. Large red hands reached out, grabbing Dalton tight and lifting him off the grown, squeezing his body and Dalton felt his breath being sucked out of his lungs.

"Y-You're mad," Dalton gasped out, the mutation huffing and snarling, angry and horrific face inching close to Dalton to glare beady black eyes into Dalton's wide brown eyes. "I-I can help you, I can help you change back. I can help you get the person you're _really _after, the one that _really _turned you like this."

"**You did**," the mutation growled out, Dalton feeling joints beginning to pop as the hands squeezed him tighter and his mouth let out a choked sound.

"Please, please I can help you. I know what it feels like, I know how it feels to have this done to you. If you would allow me to explain everything, p-please," Dalton croaked, his chest having so much pressure and feeling like his rib cage was about to break. The mutation snarled before he dropped Dalton straight to the ground, the assistant coughing and groaning in pain as he struggled to get back onto his feet and look up at the angry face.

". . .Before we decided to bring you in along with the others for this experiment, before Mr. Mitchell was assigned to this project and me being assigned to this experiment as his assistant, there were others. Others that Mr. Griffin consulted with before hand, the idea of creating superhuman soldiers. I was brought in believing I was to be an assistant for research in a medical breakthrough, Mr. Griffin _told _me that was the reason I was to be brought here. Instead, I was tricked. I was a test subject, studied over and over again to see how the human body worked and how it could be able to withstand any of the powers superhumans had. Do you think what we did to you was torture? I was _burned _with acid, endured scorching heat that could burn my skin off, dropped from tall heights and caught with only a few inches between me and the ground. All for the love of science, my blood being taken and mixed with other blood in the hopes of finding the mutation and injecting it back into me for one last test before eventually moving on to you and your kind."

"There were bloodwork samples, mixing of blood and we were able to create a blood type of a superhuman that had power to possibly distort reality, something unheard of and something believe to have been unobtainable, extinct. One of the scientists in the earlier projects went mad at the discovery, injecting me with only a small amount before injecting himself with whatever that was left, wanting all the power to himself. . .the mutation caused his heart to speed up heavily and he went into cardiac arrest. I was only injected with a small amount, I managed to stay alive." Dalton stared at his hands, giving a crooked little smile as he turned them over to look at his palms, "The power of nullification, psychic navigation and mimicry, not powers to change reality."

It growled again and Dalton sighed, "Right, right, you still don't like me and my story doesn't change a thing. What you're interested in is changing back to your old self again, right? But I need you to do something for me and I _promise_, I'll help you."

"**What?**" It grumbled, teeth bared and Dalton looked down at the ground.

"I need you to find someone. Find them and kill them for me. Or lure them here, whatever way works for you," Dalton said darkly, closing his eyes and nostrils flaring. He could see him now, whoever the boy was that marked Logan, crying on a bed and holding a pillow to his bare chest and naked body curled up into a fetal position while another man was gently stroking his hair and trying to soothe him. Pathetic little creature, Dalton was disgusted and he snarled as he opened his eyes and looked up at the mutation. "Come here, I have something for you."

It growled once more as Dalton turned and walked to the table where he settled down a large hoop like device, beckoning the mutation to come closer and kneel down. It approached, feet heavy and making small tremors in the ground as it crouched down and Dalton was grabbed with only one hand, the assistant smiling as he placed the device around the mutation's neck. Dalton was then placed back onto the ground, reaching over to grab a small little watch and strap it to his wrist, turning the dial and smiling as the mutation grabbed at the device around its neck, groaning and choking in pain as the growls turned more human, as the mutation began to grow smaller in stature until there was nothing more but a man on the ground in pain, the figure of O' Malley's now recognizable.

"What did you do to me?" he groaned out and Dalton smiled.

"That band around your neck," Dalton pointed out, the band now smaller and fitting to the thick neck, "is injecting a rather weak serum into your external carotid artery, flowing through your body and nullifying the mutation. However, that's just because I activated that band. One switch of the dial on this watch and the serum will stop flowing and you'll mutate back into that horrific form you once were."

"Why do you want someone killed? You're mutated, why not do it yourself?"

Dalton shook his head, "I can't risk my scent and my target's mixing. . .don't want it being linked back to me," the assistant murmured and O' Malley growled.

"So you're fine just sitting pretty and hiding while I-"

"Ah, ah, ah, I'm sure you wouldn't like to live as a monster for the rest of your life," Dalton said, hand on the watch and the man growled again.

"I'll use you as a toothpick if you turn that dial."

"Kill me and you'll be killed by whatever forces the government sicks on you when you're discovered. Or you'll be used as Mr. Griffin's new show monkey, your choice," Dalton said, no fear at all in his tone and O' Malley stared before slowly getting onto his feet, giving a gruff sigh.

"Who's the target?" he asked and Dalton closed his eyes again, reflecting back on the taste of that boy's blood, seeing him again in his vision. Only this time, it was Logan that was there instead of that brunette man. Logan that was gently holding the boy, kissing him and Dalton could see the mark on Logan's neck. No worries, once that boy is dead, that mark will disappear and Logan would be free to claim as his own.

"Young, male, looks Latino. He's at 1443 Xavier Dr., you know the street?"

"I know how to get there. . .and when I do and he doesn't want to come with me?"

"I told you, kill him _or _lure him here. Whichever way is easier. Do it now," Dalton said coldly and O' Malley gave a slow nod.

"It's a deal."


End file.
